Un Extraño Viaje
by Lykaios Lupin
Summary: Hermione sufre un extraño accidente, ¿que pasara cuando se de cuenta de en que tiempo esta y del rotundo cambio que sufrira su vida? PARADA
1. Chapter 1: Conociéndonos

_**Hola a toda aquella persona enfrente de la pantalla! Bueno...espero q les guste mi fic… **_

_**Bezotes!**_

_**P.D.: "entre comillas, cursiva & negrita" Pensamientos.**_

_Capitulo 1:__** "Conociéndonos"**_

Era una hermosa noche en Hogwarts, Hermione iba caminando para volver a su habitación, estaba muy cansada, esa noche le toco la ronda de vigilancia más larga. Iba camino a la torre cuando al doblar noto que el pasillo por el cual normalmente transitaba para dirigirse a su sala común, cuando noto que el mismo no tenía salida, y no solo eso, sino que en esa pared había una puerta. _**"Que raro, nunca vi esa puerta…la mente me debe estar fallando, seguramente es por el cansancio…"**_ pensó la joven mientras salía al corredor para ir por otro camino. Aunque generalmente a Hermione no le tocaba el papel de curiosa, esta vez la muchacha dio media vuelta y volvió al pasillo sin salida. Con paso decidido se acerco a la puerta y tomo la manija con la mano, abriendo la puerta. Una gran fuerza la jalo hacia adentro, donde todo le dio vueltas hasta q encontró una puerta idéntica a la que recientemente habían atravesado, mareada abrió la puerta. Al salir callo al suelo y a lo lejos escucho unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una hermosa y melodiosa voz.

-Si, gracias- respondió la joven mientras abría los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con un joven que la veía con una expresión sonriente pero a la vez extrañada.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono el joven.

-Hermione… ¿Y tu?-

-Remus…- contesto el joven, pero al ver la reacción de la joven no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Estas bien?-

"_**Dios, no hay muchas personas con ese nombre, y menos con ese parentesco al profesor… Espero que mi presentimiento se quede como presentimiento"**_

-Si, estoy bien pero…emm… Remus, ¿En que año estamos?- consulto Hermione esperando no escuchar la respuesta que esperaba.

-1977… ¿Segura que estas bien?- manifestó Remus extrañado, mientras le ofrecía una mano a la muchacha para que se reincorpore.

-Si, emm… ¿Sabes si esta Dumbledore?- expuso la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Remus y se paraba- Gracias-

-De nada. Si debe de estar en su oficina, ¿Quieres que te lleve con el?-

-Por favor-

El camino a la oficina del Director fue un tanto callado, al llegar a la estatua Remus dijo la contraseña, al terminar de subir la escalera, el joven golpeo suavemente la puerta de Roble con sus nudillos, recibiendo un "Adelante" de respuesta.

-Joven Lupin, que sorpresa. ¿Que sucede?- pregunto un Dumbledore (más joven de lo que Hermione recordaba) mientras leía "El Profeta" y comía unas "Grajeas de Todos los Sabores".

-¡Profesor necesito hablar con usted!- anuncio Hermione alarmada.

-¿Joven Lupin puede ir en busca de la profesora McGonagall?- consulto el Director.

-Si Señor, buenas noches- se despidió educadamente el muchacho mientras salía de la sala.

-Que joven tan educado. Discúlpeme jovencita, ¿Pero quien es usted?- interrogo el director mientras le pedía a Hermione que tome asiento.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y hasta hace unos minutos estaba en Hogwarts, bueno sigo en Hogwarts pero lo distinto es la fecha- dijo nerviosa y asustada la joven.

-¿Puedo preguntar de que tiempo es usted?-

-1997…-

-20 años, ¿Ósea que lo que usted me esta tratando de decir es que viajo 20 años en el tiempo?- pregunto el anciano recibiendo una asentimiento por parte de la joven- Bueno, usted sabrá que en estos tiempos no es muy fácil confiar en una desconocida.-

-Tengo pruebas, si es lo que necesita, por ejemplo que usted debe de estar empezando a formar "La Orden del Fénix", una orden que combate contra Voldemort- alego casi en un susurro Hermione.

-Bien, sobre la Orden prefería que siguiera en secreto- agrego Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Bien veo que tendremos que dejarla en el anonimato e inventar algo hasta descubrir como llego hasta este tiempo-

- Profesor lamento interrumpir pero llegue a este tiempo por medio de una puerta que apareció en el medio de un pasillo…-

-Bien, eso es raro… pero uno nunca termina de aprender cosas nuevas de Hogwarts… Volviendo al tema del anonimato, supongo que el Joven Lupin le pregunto quien era- la joven asintió- y que usted le dijo su verdadero nombre -la joven volvió a asentir- Bien… de ahora en adelante, hasta que encontremos la solución de cómo devolverla a tu tiempo te llamaras Hermione O'Connor, hija de Dylan y Jane O'Connor, dos grandes aurores, provienes de una prestigiosa familia sangre pura, antes de venir a esta escuela ibas a Beauxbatons, viniste a esta escuela luego de que yo te encontrase en la casa de una familia de muggles en Francia. Debo preguntarte ¿A que año ibas?, ya que noto que eres de Gryffindor- explico el anciano dejando impresionada a Hermione.

-Estaba finalizando mi sexto año …-respondió suavemente la joven.

-Bien, y también veo que eres prefecta, debo informarte que ese titulo no podrás guardarlo, seria extraño y llamativo, ¿No crees?-

-Si señor-

En ese momento se escucho que alguien subía precipitadamente por la escalera y tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante Minerva-

-¿Profesor que sucede?- pregunto una alterada y mas joven McGonagall.

_**Fin del Cáp., espero que les allá gustado!**_

_**Bezotes y denle al GO!**_

_**Lykaios Lupin**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nueva vida, Nuevo tiempo

_**Hola a todos d nuevo! Bueno, hoy le dedico el Cáp. A **__**Lenon Fernández,**__** grax por agregarme a tus favoritos =D.**_

_**Bue acá va el segundo capi!**_

_Capitulo 2__:__** "Nueva vida, nuevo tiempo"**_

-¿Profesor que sucede?- pregunto una alterada y más joven McGonagall.

- Minerva, te presento a Hermione O'Connor - anuncio Dumbledore.

- ¿O'Connor? – preguntó la Profesora mirando interrogante al Director, quien asintió sonriente. McGonagall miró a Hermione – ¿La hija… de Dylan y Jane?- pregunto sorprendida.

Tanto Director como alumna asintieron, la segunda algo culpable por mentirle a su anterior y próxima Profesora.

- Pues entonces bienvenida a Hogwarts Srta. O'Connor - dijo sinceramente la Profesora.

- Muchas gracias Profesora - agradecio Hermione sonriente.

- Minerva, el sombrero la ha seleccionado en Gryffindor, ¿Podrías acompañarla a la torre por favor?-

La profesora asintió y dio el paso a Hermione.

- Buenas noches profesor - se despidió la joven.

-Buenas noches, Srta. O'Connor- respondió el hombre mientras se volteaba para encaminarse hacia su escritora y continuar con su lectura.

Al salir de la oficina McGonagall le explico las diferentes normas de la escuela, varias de las cuales la joven sabia de memoria, después de todo había sido prefecta de la escuela. Al entrar a la sala común se encontró con un grupo de muchachos enfrente de las chimeneas, quienes no eran ni más ni menos que Los Merodeadores.

"_**Wow, James si es parecido a Harry, bueno Harry es parecido a él… Y Sirius no es como lo imaginaba… y ahí esta ese Pettigrew… maldito traidor…Si Harry estuviese aquí…"**_

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí cuando tendrían que estar en su habitación?- pregunto McGonagall con severidad.

- Las esperábamos - respondió el joven de hermosos ojos grises y cabello negro ondulado, con una galante sonrisa.

-¿Discúlpeme, Sr. Black, pero como sabia exactamente que yo llegaría acompañada a esta habitación?- interrogo la mujer.

- Es fácil, Remus nos contó que había encontrado a una joven con la ropa de la escuela, para ser más exactos de la casa de Gryffindor, _querida Profesora_. Era de esperar que ella llegaría hasta nuestra respetada casa, sola o acompañada - respondió un joven muy parecido a Harry a excepción de algunos rasgos, como los ojos, los cuales eran cafés – Aunque, con el debido respeto, hubiésemos preferido que hubiese llegado sola -

-Bien, Sr. Potter – McGonagall se mostró indiferente ante la burlona voz de James - ahora ¿podrían ir a su habitación? No se si recuerdan que mañana tienen clases-

-¿Podemos aunque sea conocer a la chica nueva?- pregunto Sirius, aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, exclusivamente dedicada a Hermione.

-Ya tendrán tiempo mañana, ahora ella esta cansada, así que tanto ella como ustedes se irán a sus camas - concluyó McGonagall mientras subía las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de las chicas, seguida de Hermione.

- Buenas noches- se despidió la joven.

- Buenas noches - respondieron los cuatro jóvenes a coro, mientras se dirigían en fila hacia la escalera contraria.

Ya en el cuarto de las chicas, McGonagall presentó a Hermione a sus compañeras de habitación. La joven compartiría el cuarto con otras tres muchachas: Jackie White, una preciosa joven poseedora de unos encantadores ojos grises y un brillante y lacio cabello negro. También estaba Audrey Turner, una joven de un cabello rubio con unos relucientes ojos celestes. Y por ultimo Lilian Evans, una joven de rojos cabellos y unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

"_**Wow, Lily es hermosa. Con razón tantos chicos estaban detrás de ella" **_

- Bien jovencitas, quiero que se vallan a dormir, mañana tendrán tiempo para hablar, buenas noche- se despidió la profesora, mientas salía de la habitación.

- Buenas noche profesora - se despidieron las cuarto jóvenes.

-¿Ustedes tienen sueño?- pregunto Jackie en cuanto la Profesora abandonó la habitación.

- No - respondieron Audrey y Lily a unísono, sonrientes.

-¿Y tu…? - pregunto Jackie, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la ventana – ¡¿BLACK? ¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida la joven mientras abría la ventana dejando entrar al joven.

- Escobas - respondió el joven sonriéndole.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto de mala gana Lily.

- Siempre tan amargada Evans…- dijo divertido Sirius recibiendo una mueca de parte de la pelirroja - Queremos conocer a la nueva-

- ¿_Queremos_? – preguntó Lily, estirando el cuello para ver por la ventana, sin moverse de su cama.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que bajará?- cuestionó Audrey divertida, ignorando a su compañera.

- ¿Sabes, Turner? Ella tiene voluntad propia – dijo Sirius altaneramente – Además, no creo que pueda resistirse a querer conocerme… nos –

- Bien, pero ella seguramente decida quedarse con nosotras, ¿verdad? - añadió Jackie no muy segura.

- Emm…- titubeo Hermione.

- Black, déjala, mañana la conocerán, ¿es que no ven que esta cansada? - agrego Lily, fastidiada por la presencia del Merodeador.

- Pero…- Sirius miro alrededor, como si buscara una salida. Por la expresión que repentinamente había tomado su rostro, parecia haberla encontrado – Nos pertenece! –

- ¡¿Que dices?- exclamaron las cuatro muchachas.

- Bueno si uno se encuentra algo en el piso, generalmente se lo queda, ¿verdad? – sonrió maliciosamente Sirius.

- Bueno… por lo general si… - dudo Audrey.

- ¡Exacto! Entonces, tema resuelto – agrego Sirius mientras aplaudía el aire y agarraba a Hermione del brazo – Adiós! – sentenció antes de salir de la habitación arrastrando a la pobre joven.

- Espera Black! - dijo Lily mientras estiraba el brazo en vano para agarrar la mano libre de Hermione – Las escale…-

- Ahhhh! – el grito tanto de Sirius como de Hermione eclipso la sorda y seca caída.

Las tres jóvenes agarraron sus batas y bajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, encontrándose con Hermione y Sirius en el suelo, rodeados de tres jóvenes.

- ¡¿Hermione? ¡¿Estas bien? – preguntaron las tras muchachas preocupadas.

- Si. Sirius amortiguo mi caída – respondió ésta mientras era ayudada por Remus – Gracias – agradeció sonriéndole.

- De nada. Solo evita encariñarte con los pisos de la escuela – sonrió el chico, haciendo que una sonrisa iluminara la cara de Hermione, provocándole una leve risa.

- ¡Hola, Lily! – saludo alegremente James.

- Hola… - respondió Lily indiferentemente.

- ¡JA! - rió fuertemente Sirius.

- ¿Que te pasa, Padfoot? – pregunto James mirando extrañado a su amigo.

- ¡Es que ellas no me creen que la chica nueva sea Propiedad Merodeadora! ¡Y he aquí la prueba! – agrego alegre el joven.

- ¡No les pertenece! ¡No es un elfo domestico! – exclamo Lily mientras agarraba a la joven.

- Aparte, como tu mismo dijiste Black… Ella tiene voluntad propia - añadió Jackie, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Pero es nuestra! ¡Por derecho! ¡Nosotros la encontramos! – grito el joven Black.

- Chicos, me estoy mareando… - dijo Hermione en un tono apenas audible.

- Canuto, viejo, no nos podemos apropiar de una persona… - expuso James.

- Pero si Remus la encontró, es de el… técnicamente… -

- Que… No… ¿Por que seria mía?- pregunto el aludido algo confuso.

- Bueno tú la encontraste en el suelo, ¿no? - el joven asintió - Y la tomaste -

- No la "tome", solo la ayude a levantarse…-

- ¡Ven! ¡Nos pertenece! ¡Remus la encontró en el piso y la recogió! – agrego el Sirius haciendo su baile de victoria, dejando a todos extrañados.

- ¿Y para que la quieres? – pregunto Peter.

- Peter, Peter, Peter… para que querrías tu a una chica… - pregunto el joven mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del chico.

- Emm… No lo se… Para tener sex…-

- ¡COLAGUSANO, NO SEAS TONTO!, Con una chica en nuestras manos… podríamos…tener un cuarto impecable sin mover un dedo… tener comida, tareas hechas, ¡ropa limpia! Y no olvidemos a un Remus con todos los nervios sanos… Por Dios, Peter, si estas tan calientito, hay muchas Slytherins baratas…-

- Sirius, ¿Sabias que para eso están los Elfos Domésticos? – pregunto Audrey.

- Odio a los Elfos Domésticos…- respondió Sirius.

- ¡Bien ese no es su problema! – grito Jackie.

Sirius solo se limito a resoplar.

-Sirius… ¿Tu dijiste que era de Remus verdad? – el joven asintió – Pues bien, si supuestamente es de Remus… que el elija que hacer con ella. –

- Pero el estará de acuerdo conmigo, no es así Moony? – agrego Sirius mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda del joven.

- Yo…-

_**Fin del Cap.**_

_**Quero agradecer a mi hermana **__**Harisha**__**, tkmmm!**_

_**Lykaios Lupin **_


	3. Chapter 3: Potter

_Capitulo 3____** "Potter"**_

-Yo… no la obligare a hacer nada que no quiera, menos ordenar ese chiquero al que llamamos habitación…- agrego el joven algo avergonzado recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de Hermione.

- Remus, eres un tonto…- dijo Sirius mientras se tiraba al sofá de mala gana.

- Black, es un poco de humanidad. ¿Sabes? Portándote así le das honores a tu apellido. Créeme que si estuviera tu madre aquí, estaría orgullosa – opino Jackie.

- Cállate, White – le espetó el joven con malhumor.

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para callarme Black!- exclamo la joven.

- ¡Ni tú para opinar de mí!-

- ¡¿Que te crees que eres?! ¡Yo opino de quien yo quiero, Blackie!-

- Tu…-

- ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! –grito Hermione, resaltando de los gritos de los otros dos jóvenes, haciéndoles callar – Tu perdonado – señalo a un sorprendido Sirius – Y en cuanto a ti, no lo molestes en cuanto a su familia, el no eligió en que casa nacer – agrego señalando a una aun mas sorprendida Jackie – Ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir, buenas noches-

Dicho eso la joven subió a su cuarto, y se recostó en la cama, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

- Wow… nadie nunca los logro callar…- dijo Lily sorprendía.

- Es verdad - agrego Remus.

Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir sorprendidos por esa nueva joven.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue una de las primeras en levantarse. Se dio una refrescante ducha, se cambio y bajo a la sala común, sentándose en el sofá donde generalmente se sentaba al hablar con Harry y Ron. Al pensar en ellos no pudo evitar

que sus ojos se empañaran.

- Hola, ¿estas bien? – pregunto una voz proveniente del respaldo del sillón.

Al mirar a su interlocutor, Hermione no pudo evitar pararse a abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro. Era imposible que fueran tan parecidos.

El joven, extrañado por la reacción y la fuerza de la muchacha, no pudo mas que abrazarle sorprendido.

Luego de los últimos sollozos, la joven se separo y miro al muchacho. Era como si Harry estuviese frente de ella, si no fuera por los ojos y la frente libre de cicatriz.

- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto James mirándola con precaución.

- Si, muchísimas gracias… - dijo la joven mientras dejaba asomar una calida sonrisa – Oh… lo lamento, te empape…- agrego mirando el hombro del joven.

- No te preocupes, pero… si no te molesta mi entromición, ¿Por qué llorabas?- interrogó James mientras se sentaba.

- Es que extraño a mis amigos… no es nada por lo que preocuparse – respondió la joven mientras se sentaba alado del joven.

- Ah… Yo también extrañaría a los chicos si ellos se fueran o viceversa. Supongo que es normal, sino somos igual de raros – agrego el muchacho riendo haciendo reír a Hermione.

- Son tan parecidos… - añadió la joven mientras sus ojos volvían a empañarse.

- No, no llores – el joven agarro su cara y la hizo mirarle – Por favor, no llores…-

- Lo lamento James, pero no creó poder evitarlo, menos si me haces mirarte…-

- Hey! Muchas chicas me encuentran apuesto – agrego James haciendo que Hermione se riera de nuevo – Bueno, aun que sea no te hago solo llorar…- dijo el muchacho volviendo a reír.

- No es que… me disgustes. Es solo que eres muy parecido a uno de mis mejores amigos –

- Ah… Lo querías mucho, ¿Verdad?-

- Era como un hermano… Daría todo para poder verlo de nuevo - dijo la chica mientras suspiraba.

- Tengo una idea, ¿Por que no le escribes? – opino el joven.

- No creó que la carta llegue… -

- Vamos no vienes de tan lejos, cualquier carta le llegara, con un poco de demora quizás, pero llegara –

- Es que…- la muchacha ahogo un sollozo – Emm… como te lo explico… el no…-

- No… ¿No es mago? ¿No ve? ¿No que? – cuestiono James con mucha curiosidad.

- No… esta… en este… mundo – finalizo Hermione secándose un par de lagrimas.

Esa respuesta para James fue como un balde de agua helada, o como una patada en la entrepierna.

- Yo, enserio lo lamento… yo no quería… – agrego el joven, tratando de sacar su muslo del agujero en el que se había quedado atrapado.

- No hay problema, enserio. Aunque me entristezca un poco, es como si no lo hubiese perdido del todo… - agrego melancólicamente mientras lo miraba cariñosamente.

- ¿Hermione, estas ahí?-

_**Bue sorry que el cap es re coritio, queria decirle grax a mi hermana "Harisha" y a FrogizZ94 por los reviews (creeo q es asi, no?) Muchas gracias!!**_

_**Bezotes!!**_

_**Lykaios Lupin ♥**_


	4. Chapter 4: De Compras

_Capitulo 4:__** "De Compras"**_

- ¿Hermione, estas ahí?- pregunto una femenina voz proveniente de la apertura del retrato.

- ¡Evans! - dijo James alegre mientras se giraba a ver a Lily – Hola-

- Hola, Potter – respondió indiferente la joven – Hola, Hermione. Te venia a avisar que el Director te llama - finalizo la muchacha con un tono de voz amable.

- Gracias, Lily. ¡Adiós James, nos vemos! - se despidió la joven mientras salía de la habitación a gran velocidad.

- Adiós, Mione- saludo el joven.

- Potter, te lo advierto; no la molestes. No le hagas nada. ¿Entendido?- informo una desafiante Lily mientras se acercaba apuntándole con un acusador dedo.

- Evans, no le hecho nada malo. Ni se lo haría. Créeme – agrego James sonriéndole amablemente y tomándole la mano a la joven, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran color.

- ¡Potter, no me toques! - grito la joven mientras separaba rápidamente su mano de la del joven - Dudo mucho de tu palabra, ¡Mucho más si eres un Merodeador! – y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación.

- Grrr…. Es tan hermosa cuando se enoja…- dijo el joven mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá a esperar a sus amigos.

Mientras en la oficina del director.

- Bien, Srta. O'Connor, hoy Hagrid la acompañare a hacer sus compras – informo Dumbledore.

- ¿Compras? – pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- Exacto. No se si noto que su estadía en este tiempo es indefinida, y no podrá andar siempre con la misma ropa. Seria antihigiénico, ¿No lo cree? – observo el profesor.

- Si, Señor, esta en lo correcto. Pero yo no tengo dinero – observo la muchacha.

- Dudo que mis queridos amigos no quieran prestarnos un poco. Después de todo, eres su hija – respondió el hombre guiñándole un ojo.

Esa tarde Hermione salio de la escuela con Hagrid después del desayuno. Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagon. Hagrid era igual al que ella conocía, solo que sus ojos eran mucho mas alegres. Primero pasaron por Gringots, luego pasaron por la Tienda de Calderos, y luego pasaron por la tienda de Madam Malkin, donde Hermione se compro una túnica para la escuela de repuesto y un hermoso vestido de gala, junto con algunas túnicas que usaría a diario. No olvidemos a Flourish & Blotts, donde Hermione compro no solo sus libros de la escuela, sino algunos libros que le parecían interesante, aunque no fueron muchos. Y finalmente pasaron por el Emporio de las Lechuzas, allí Hermione eligió una hermosa lechuza hembra a la que nombro Jeno, finalmente pasaron por la Tienda de Animales Mágicos.

- Hagrid, ¿Puedo llevar ambos?- pregunto Hermione viendo la vitrina.

- No, Hermione, solo puedes llevar uno – respondió el semi-gigante viendo la vitrina.

- Es que pobrecitos, son hermanos, ya los separaron de su madre, no los quiero volver a separar… ¿Y si regalo uno a alguien? – observo la joven.

- ¿No los estarías separando de todas maneras?- cuestiono Hagrid.

- No, se los puedo dar a alguna chica de mi habitación, o a los chicos, estaría en Hogwarts con su hermanito- explico Hermione.

- Ah… De acuerdo, pero le conseguirás un nuevo dueño – acepto el hombre mientras entraban a la tienda.

Luego de un tiempo Hermione salio feliz con dos gatitos en brazos, Apolo y Artemisa. Dos pequeños gatos, de brillantes ojos verdes y un hermoso y suave pelaje.

- Hagrid, ¿Quieres un helado?- ofreció la muchacha mientras pasaban por la Heladería de Florean Fortescue.

- Bueno, seria lindo tomar un descanso, ¿no crees?- respondió el gigante sonriente.

- Bien, ¿de que quieres tu helado?-

-Mmm… Me gustaría un helado de Calabaza –

- Ok, ahora vuelvo – finalizo Hermione mientras enrtaba a la heladería – Si, querría un plato con leche, un helado _grande_ de Calabaza y uno de Chocolate-

- Enseguida – respondió un hombre tras el mostrador – Tome hermosa señorita, son once Sickles-

Hermione pago y salio afuera donde Hagrid, Apolo y Artemisa la esperaban. Esa tarde, Hermione la paso excelente, tomo un riquísimo helado y hablo con uno de sus antiguos amigos.

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clase. Hermione fue a su habitación y guardo toda su ropa y libros. Habiendo terminado esto y aun esperando la vuelta de sus compañeras, armo la casita en la que dormiría alguno de sus gatitos, mientras pensaba en un buen dueño.

Con un suspiro, se recostó un rato en su cama, junto con sus nuevas mascotas, quedando profundamente dormida.

- Hermione, Hermione, despierta- escucho un vez mientras era sacudida suavemente.

- Mmm…- Hermione abrió los ojos y noto como Jackie la miraba - Hola Jackie-

- Hola, Mione… Hasta que despiertas- dijo la joven mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Que hora es?- pregunto Mione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Las 7 de la tarde. Pensé que te gustaría poder ducharte y prepararte para la cena-

- Gracias…- agradeció la joven mientras se dirigía al baño.

- De nada…-

Hermione se ducho y luego bajo a la sala común, donde se encontró con sus nuevas amigas. Luego de hablar un largo rato, Hermione alimento a sus dos nuevas mascotas y bajo con las tres jóvenes, juntas fueron al comedor y se ubicaron enfrentadas (Lily/Audrey & Hermione/Jackie) en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al poco tiempo llegaron cuatro jóvenes, los cuales se sentaron al lado de las jóvenes.

- Hola chicas- saludo Remus educadamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

- Hola Remus- respondieron las cuarto jóvenes.

- Wow, Moony las tienes dominadas- dijo divertido Sirius.

- Black, 1º No nos tiene dominadas y 2º ¿No pensaste que sea porque el si sabe como tratar educadamente a una mujer?- cuestiono Jackie.

- Si no supiera tratar a una mujer seria imposible que centenares de jóvenes estuvieran detrás de mí- señalo Sirius galánmente, haciendo que Jackie ruede sus ojos.

- Si Canuto, ya entendimos, ahora, ¿Nos dejan comer en paz?- añadió James, recibiendo una miranda de asombro de Lily.

- Y a ti que te pico…- susurro Sirius posando su atención en su plato (el cual rebalsaba de comida).

- Oigan, ¿alguien quiere un gato?...- pregunto Hermione recordando su acuerdo con Hagrid.

- ¡Yo!- exclamó James levantando la mano. _**"Así podré mostrarle a mi Princesita que tan responsable puedo ser. James Potter eres un genio… Nota mental; No olvidar agradecer a Hermione el día de mi boda con **__**MI**__** Lily"**_.

- James, ¿Estas seguro?- cuestionó la joven sorprendida por la reacción del joven.

- Mas que nunca…-

- ¡NO!, ¡No permitiré que le des un ser vivo a Potter!¡No le confiaría ni una planta!- grito Lily señalando a James.

- Pero, el lo quiere…- observo Hermione.

- Mione, ¡Es que tu nunca entraste a ese cuarto! ¡Un Hipogrifo es mas limpio que cualquiera del ellos! Rescatando a Remus…-

- ¡Hey! Primero Evans los hipogrifos no tienen habitación que limpiar, claro que son limpios, y segundo quien dice que no ordenamos…-dijo Peter.

- Si, aparte ser padre cambia a un hombre… Seré más ordenado- agrego James.

- Potter, me apiado de la pobre alma que no solo lleve tu apellido, sino también tu código genético…-

- Di lo que quieras Evans pero ese gatito será _**mío**_- finalizo James resaltando la ultima palabra.

- Dios salve esa pobre almita… Dios se apiade de ese pobre gato…-

- _Bue sorry q el cap es cortito… Aca respondo los Reviwes… =D_

_choconinia: Sorry que el cap es corito pero quería subir hoy, te prometo que el próxima si puedo va a ser más largo ;) Y a mi tambien me gusta la pareja Remsi/Mione, me parece q son tal para cual…Gracias por el Review_

_.: Jaja, gracias por tu Review, jaja si la idea de Black/Withe era esa, pero del amor al odio hay un paso, no? Bue de paso les deje una pista futura!_

_Luli-Potter-13:Hola! =$=$=$=$ buenop estoy muy apenada por lo del otro hoy, me siento horrible y miserable, así q te dejo una merecida disculpa… =$ cuando pueda volver a hablarte no dudes que lo voy a hacer, besos amiga! _

_Lula… =$_ _Lykaios Lupin_


	5. Chapter 5: Hocico peludo, corazón humano

_Quero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, es que debía unas materias (no se me da el estudio =S) y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir._

_Bueno hoy empiezo con los agradecimientos, respuestas y de mas…_

_**Luli-Potter-13**__ : Jeje, bue amiga,¡ ya te agregué!, Lily no es tan mala, es realista… xD, lo que junto con que no le importa decir lo que piensa y no le importa lo que piensen es fatal, muy directa jaja (así la imagino yo ¡jeje!) bueno, bezotes y gracias por todo!_

_**..**__ : ¡Mil perdones por el otro capitulo me salio re chiquito! Te prometo que de ahora en mas los voy a hacer lo mas largos que pueda ;). Y si, jeje, la verdad que si, pobre Apolo, esos cuatro son un desastre, me lo imagino mas desastre a Sirius, pero va a sobrevivir… espero (MUAHAHA!). No, me cae re bien ese gatito, así que sí, va a vivir. ¡Jaja! ¡Bezotes y gracias!_

_**TopiinaH'w**____: =D Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que este capitulo no te decepcioné… jeje ¡bezotes y gracias totales!_

_**mily: **__Bueno muchísimas gracias por el review =) Espero que te guste Cáp.¡Bezotes!_

_**N. Elektra:**__ Gracias, y si amo esas peleas jaja, y te prometo que va a haber muchas mas, ¡jaja! ¡Bezo!_

_**ACLARACION:**_

_**Capirsi**__: Estuve buscando y creo que así se escribe, Capirsi, bue sino es Capish, ¿ok? Ósea es tipo Entendido, dudo que alguien no lo sepa, bue no jodo más…_

_**'Hocico peludo, corazón humano':**__ Emm es un libro que trata el __estremecedor relato de la lucha de un mago contra su licantropía, emm no se quien es el escritor (dice que es anónimo) ni se cuando lo hicieron ( a mi me suena que fue Remus pero me gusto el titulo y bueno, jeje). Si alguien sabe algo mas de este libro… ¿Me ayudaría? jeje ¡Bezotes!_

_Capitulo 5:____"__**Hocico peludo, corazón humano**__**"**_

- Dios salve esa pobre almita… Dios se apiade de ese pobre gato…- dijo Lily mientras pinchaba un trozo de pollo y lo comía rendida.

- Vamos, Evans, no es tan malo…- agrego James mientras comenzaba a cenar.

Unos minutos después en la torre de Gryffindor, en la escalera del lado derecho, para ser más exactos en el sexto piso.

- Bueno, es un desastre…- opino James mientras entraba difícilmente en su habitación con un hermoso gatito (=3) en brazos- Chicos, hay que ordenar-

- ¿Que?- exclamaron los otros tres jóvenes mientras entraban tras el.

- Oye, Moony, ¿De que te estas quejando?- pregunto extrañado James por la reacción de su amigo, mientras se sentaba en su cama dejando al asustado gatito.

- De que nunca creí que oiría a ninguno de ustedes pidiendo orden- respondió el muchacho como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ok… Bien, Apolo no dudara dos segundos en este cuarto si ser aplastado por algo, así que manos a la obra- el joven se arremangó sus manos y se agacho.

- James, ¿que haces? Tenemos magia ¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Remus mientras comenzaba a ordenar su sector con unos movimientos de su varita.

- Busco mi vara Moony, ¿Qué puedo estar haciendo?... Padfoot mueve tu grasoso trasero y ayuda, Peter lo mismo va para ti- el ultimo agarro rápidamente su varita y comenzó a ordenar su sector.

- ¡HEY!... Mi trasero no es grasoso…- sollozo teatralmente Sirius- Además esa bola de pelos a la que llamas gato no entrara en mi parte del cuarto **NUNCA**-

- Emm… 1º Si sigues comiendo tanto su trasero será como el de Slughorn y 2º si no ordenas tu parte a conciencia, lo harás a la fuerza-

- Mira, como estoy aburrido te lo deletreare: **N U N C A**. ¿Capirsi Prong…?- en ese momento el joven comenzó a levantar toda su ropa al estilo Muggle y a tirarla sobre su cama, mientras que James hacia unos extraños movimientos con su varita y su mano libre, como si fuese un titiritero. Escuchando las risas de Peter y las miradas de desaprobación de Remus junto con las de diversión del pequeño Apolo.

- ¡Esta bien, James, ya lo hago solo! ¡JAMES POTTER TE DIJE QUE LO HARE! ¡SUELTAME!- grito Sirius mientras era liberado de esas cuerdas imaginarias y con un movimiento de su varita todo comenzó a guardarse donde debía.

- ¿Ven? ¿Alguno se desguinzo la muñeca?- cuestiono Remus divertido.

- Si, ya entendimos, Remus, todo por esa mugrosa bola de pelos- finalizo Sirius.

Yéndonos una torre mas a la izquierda;

- Hermione, aun no puedo creer que le hayas dado realmente ese pobre gato a Potter- dijo una shockeada Lily mientras se tiraba sobre su cama.

- Vamos, no es tan malo, Lily. Sabes tanto como yo que cualquier cosa, Lupin se apiadara del pobre de Apolo y cuidara el- observo Audrey mientras imitaba a su amiga.

- Lils, no te preocupes tanto, te arrugaras… ¿Sabes? Seguro que luego de caminar un poco, estarás como nueva- añadió Jackie.

Lily no pudo evitar bufar algo molesta.

- Seguramente… - replicó – Aprovechare que hoy me toca el turno de la noche. Creo que iré a buscar a Remus… no quiero llegar tarde. Adiós chicas!-

Lily bajo las escaleras y subió por la de los chicos hasta el sexto piso. Golpeo la puerta y recibió un "Adelante" de respuesta.

- Remu… Ohh, lo lamento- dijo Lily apenada.

- ¿Qué lamentas Lily?-pregunto Remus mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- Espera, ¿ese cuarto es el suyo?- cuestiono impresionada la joven.

- Emm… si…- respondió Remus extrañado.

- Pero… estaba limpio… Ahí Remus, ¡No me digas que los echaste por cochinos!- exclamo divertida Lily mientras reía.

- De hecho… James quiso que ordenáramos, ya sabes… Por Apolo…-

- Remus, se que quieres que le de una oportunidad, pero no hay necesidad de mentir, si Potter los puso a ordenar mi segundo nombre es Gelatina…-

- Lily Gelatina Evans… no suena tan mal…-dijo Remus honestamente.

- Jaja, aun no puedo creer que Mione le allá dado ese gato a Potter…- confeso la joven.

- Lily, ¿De donde saco a los gatos?- pregunto curioso el muchacho.

- Los compro- respondió Lily- Hoy salio de compras con Hagrid, compró muchos libros y ropa. Es muy seguro que después del ataque destruyeran su casa-

- Es verdad… Pobre, por lo que debió de haber pasado- finalizo Remus mientras entraban en una habitación, donde les fueron dadas sus rondas.

Luego de que las rondas terminaran Remus y Lily volvieron a la torre de su casa. Agotados ambos se despidieron y subieron derrotados a sus habitaciones, Ya en ellas se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas. Lily con un simple movimiento de la varita vestía su pijama, se arropo y callo en un profundo sueño. Por otro lado Remus al caer en su cama, quedo bajo el poder de Morfeo.

Hermione despertó temprano y bajo a la sala común, la cual estaba vacía. Subió de nuevo a su habitación y bajo un libro titulado 'Hocico peludo, corazón humano'. Luego volvió a bajar y se sentó enfrente de las chimeneas. Pasó el tiempo y vio como Artemisa bajaba de las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

- Hola, linda. Tienes hambre ¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione mientras levantaba al animalito del suelo y lo acariciaba, recibiendo un ronroneo de respuesta

Segura de si misma y sin sacar la vista de su mimosa mascota, levanto su varita.

- Accio botella de leche! -

- ¡OUCH!-

Hermione saltó de su asiento espantada mientras Artemisa caía al suelo sobre sus cuatro patas, bufando molesta ante el descuido de su dueña. Hermione trago su risa al ver a Sirius tirado en el suelo, con la botella de Artemisa a su lado y su mano en su cabeza.

- La próxima vez, fíjate si hay alguien en medio del trayecto! –

- Lo lamento, Sirius- agrego la joven mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse- Supongo que ahora me perteneces…-

- ¿Y me obligaras a hacer cosas sucias?- pregunto Sirius con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

- ¡NO! ¡Sirius, no seas asquerosos! ¡Lo que aquí esta sucio es tu mente!-

- No decía esa clase de cosas sucias, me refería a lavar baños o pañuelos usados. Pero si quieres hacer esas cosas no me negare…- respondió el joven con astucia.

Hermione no llego a responder, ya que quedo shockeada al ver como su gata ronroneaba y se refregaba contra la pierna del joven, el cual estaba en igual estado que Hermione.

- ¡Sal, bola de pelos!- dijo Sirius mientras levantaba el pie y empujaba a la gatita- La oferta no fue para ti, somos gato y perro, amiguita; agua y aceite – repuso Sirius inconcientemente, sin darse cuenta de su "confesión" - Se que te es difícil resistirte

a mis encantos, pero el mundo nos quiere separados. Y bien "ama" ¿Qué responde ante mi oferta? -

-¡Jaja! Un claro y rotundo…-dijo Hermione acercándose seductoramente hacia Sirius, quedando enfrentados-…**NO**-

-Se que es solo tiempo para que te arrepientas preciosa, así que mi oferta…- dijo el joven dando una vuelta por la joven, como un león con su presa, para susurrarle en el oído-…sigue en pie-

- ¡Hermione! ¡ALEJATE DE EL! - grito Jackie mientras la alejaba de Sirius.

- Jaja, ¿Viste, Hermione? ¡Esta celosa! No te preocupes, Withe Dicen que tres son multitud, pero no creo en eso. Además, Hermione es buena. Seguro que te compartirá-

- Black, claro que para ti tres no son multitud, sino te seria imposible estar con alguien…- agrego divertida Jackie.

- Y dime, ¿Por que no?- pregunto el joven curioso.

- Fácil. Tu Ego vale por cuatro…al menos… si tres te pareciese multitud no podrías estar contigo mismo en una habitación- observó la joven.

- ¿Sabes, Withe? Mi Ego no es lo único que vale por cuatro- dijo como picardía Sirius.

-Black, no me interesa que partes de tu cuerpo valgan por cuatro…-dijo asqueada Jackie.

- ¡Dios! ¡Que mentes sucias tienen, no me refería a eso! ¡Me refería a mi belleza, mi encanto, mi inteligencia, mi astucia, mi valor! A ustedes o les ganan las hormonas o están sedientas de mi… Pero no las culpo-

- Si, Sirius…nos derretimos por ti…- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente **"Wow, si que es egocéntrico, como cambio… quiero decir, como cambiara…".**

- Withe, ¿Por que no sigues el ejemplo de Hermione y no aceptas que mueres por mí?- pregunto el joven mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

- Veo que no notaste que fue sarcástica… Tampoco veo que notases que somos como el agua y el aceita, "querido" Blackie, hasta nuestros apellidos lo hacen notar, Black y Withe… Mira, te diré que te amo el día que veamos a un cerdo volar…Ahora con permiso, iré a ver por que las chicas tardan tanto. Hermione, ¿me acompañas?-

- Si. Adiós Sirius, ¡nos vemos!- se despidió Hermione recibiendo una sonría de parte de Sirius.

Cuando las chicas ya habían subido…

- Olvidaste un detalle Jackie… - murmuró Sirius con una maligna sonrisa - Somos magos. Los cerdos pueden volar con un simple movimiento de varita. Si cerdos hacen falta, cerdos tendrás. Mmm… cerdo… tocino… tengo hambre y estas tortugas a las que llamo amigos no bajan, ¡¿Que les pasa?- finalizo Sirius mientras subía a su habitación.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas…

- Chicas, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Jackie mientas entraba a la habitación junto con Hermione.

- Los siento, Jackie. Es que no encontraba mi túnica y Lily me ayudo a buscarla- respondió Audrey

- No hay problema, ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- ofrecía la joven.

Las cuarto jóvenes bajaron y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos…

- Oigan tortugas, ¡¿Qué les sucede?... ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Moriré de inanición!- grito Sirius mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Sirius deja de gritar…- dijo Remus con tono somnoliento.

- Vamos Remus, me quiero ir a desayunar-

- Ya va Sirius, ¿Es que no puedes estar menos de nueve horas sino comer?- pregunto e joven mientras entraba al baño (aun con tono somnoliento). Recibiendo un resoplido de parte de su amigo.

- ¿Prongs?, oye Peter, ¿Viste a James?-

- Emm… si esta debajo de su cama- respondió Peter mientras señalaba la cama de James.

- Oye Prongs, ¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?- pregunto Sirius mientras se agachaba alado de la cama para poder ver a su amigo.

- Le doy de comer a Apolo…- respondió James- Listo. Ahora cuando salga Moony iremos a desayunar-

Luego de que Remus saliera del baño los cuatro jóvenes bajaron a la sala común.

- Oigan chicos ahora los alcanzo-dijo Remus mientras paraba y miraba el sillón.

- Ok, pero no tares mucho-

Remus se acerco y tomo el libro que se encontraba tirado. "Hocico peludo, corazón humano". Remus abrió el libro y encontró escrito con una hermosa caligrafía "_Este libro pertenece a Hermione O'Connor_._ En caso de perdida por favor devolverlo a su dueña_. _Gracias_". Remus quedo algo extrañado por el hecho de que una joven este leyendo un libro de ese tipo. Luego de unos minutos, guardo el libro en su mochila y corrió al gran comedor. Donde ubico a sus amigos, los cuales estaban acompañados de las chicas de su curso, y como de costumbre Jackie y Sirius discutiendo.

- Hola. ¿Por que pelean ahora?- pregunto Remus mientras se sentaba alado de Hermione, enfrentado a Peter.

- Hola. Están peleado por quien hizo el mejor hechizo- respondió Hermione divertida.

- Black, es más que obvio que mi hechizo fue mejor- dijo Jackie con seguridad.

- ¿Sabes que es más que obvio Withe?-la joven suspiro cansada- Que mueres por mi… No vale la pena negarlo, aparte el papel de chica negativa es de Evans…- agrego Sirius seductoramente.

- Black, en comparación tuya soy mejor en todo ¿Que te hace creer que me rebajaría hasta ti?- bufo la joven con superioridad.

- No te das una idea de cuan superior a mi eres…- resoplo el muchacho.

- Si no fuera superior no estarás tras de mi, ¿No?- observo Jackie.

- Jajá jajá, no me hagas herir Withe, ¿Por qué estaría yo detrás de tuyo, cuando con una sonrisa derrito a casi la mitad del grupo estudiantil femenino?- cuestiono Sirius.

- ¡Entonces por que no me dejas en paz!- grito la joven mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta del gran comedor.

- Ni en sueños preciosa…-

- ¡Black por que no maduras!- dijo Lily mientras agarraba sus cosas.

- ¿Por que no te compras otra oración Evans? "Black madura" "Potter madura". Sabes ya cansas…-

- ¿Por qué no te compras una vida Balck, Potter es el arrogante y egocéntrico?- respondió Lily mientras salía del gran comedor seguida de Audrey.

- ¿Y tu por que no fuiste con ellas?- pregunto Sirius a Hermione.

- Por que me parece que Jackie necesita estar un momento sola…-

_0.o_

_Bueno acá termina el Cáp. =) creo q es largo hehe, o termino medio bue ni idea, ls quiero!_

_Bezotes!_

_Lykaios Lupin_


	6. Chapter 6: Noticias y Promesas

¡CÁP. DEDICADO A REMUS JOHN LUPIN POR SU RECIENTE CUMPLEAÑOS¡REMUS FELIZ CUMPLE! (Atrasado S ¡Sorry gordito!)

Y a Jorge Ginzburg, que en paz descanse :( (12-3-2008) un genio menos…

Y a mi futura cuñada Vene¡Feliz Cumple! (13-3-2008) y a Euge, también ¡feliz cumple amiga! (13-3-2008)

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**** Bueno quería decirles que desgraciadamente empezó el colegio, razón por la cual puede que tenga muy poco tiempo para escribir. Bueno, no esta en mi naturaleza estudiar, pero estoy en un año importante y difícil… Otra cosa aparte encontré en un fic información de la historia**

" '_**Hocico peludo, corazón humano', un clásico anónimo de la editorial Whizz Hard Books, 1975."**_** A todos aquellos a los que le interese saber de que fanfic es le digo, es de Dadaiiro y se llama:**

_**RESPUESTAS REVIWES:**_

_**Shadowiver:**__ Gracias por agregarme. ¡Bezo!_

_**..**__ Jeje si quedo más largo el Cáp. :D. Si a mí también me suena que el libro lo escribió Remus pero bueno, tengo una idea que espero que te guste :D. SI yo también quiero un gato :( snif snif. ¡Gracias por leer¡Bezotes!_

_**Celestana:**__ Gracias, Si espero poder seguirlo y actualizarlo con frecuencia. ¡Gracias y Bezotes!_

_**yequita:**__ Wow, gracias por agregarme, ;D espero que te guste el Cáp. ¡Bezotes!_

_**Topa Lupin Black:**__ Jaja¿Si Jackie se muere con Sirius? Puede ser, o pude que no ¬¬ muahahaha… Si a mi también me quedo la duda del libro pero bueno…jeje. Y si Sirius será un poco molesto, pero es buen tipo, es a mi hermano (mentalidad obvio! Si tuviese un hermano como Sirius me mataría jeje! O lo convencería de que no soy la hermana) jejeje! Gracias y Bezotes!_

_**Hatsuan:**__ Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a favoritos! Espero que el Cáp. No te decepcioné._

_**N. Elektra:**__ ¡Que bueno que te allá gustado el Cáp! Jeje, y si van a negar su amor¿Porque¡Por que amo que se estén peleando! Jeje, y muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas :)_

**Roguelion:**_ Gracias por agregarme a tus Story Alert, te lo agradezco de todo corazón :)_

**monikz cullen**: Gracias a vos también por agregarme a tusStory Alert:) jeje, lore valoro, espero que te guste el Cáp.!

_Capitulo 6:__** "Noticias y Promesas"**_

- Porque me parece que Jackie necesita estar un momento sola…- comento Hermione.

- ¿Como es posible que contigo se pueda mantener una conversación decente y con ellas simplemente no nos podamos ni ver?- pregunto extrañado James.

- La verdad que no lo se... Debe ser porque la mayoría de mis amigos eran hombres. Supongo que debí aprender a convivir con ellos…-

- Si. Además, ellas son hijas únicas o tienen hermanas – acotó James, recordando a "su amada" Lily con lo ultimo- No como tu-

Hermione lo miro confusa, casi se diría espantada.

- Audrey tiene hermanos- recordó Remus.

- Remus, amigo, no puedes comparar a niños menores de 7 años con un adolecente de 17- remarco el oji-gris.

- Debe ser difícil vivir con un hermano ¿no?- agrego James, haciendo que Hermione se atragantara.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Remus.

- Si, si… es solo que recordé que el profesor Dumbledore me había citado y estoy llegando tarde, ya saben por los horarios y todo eso…- respondió Hermione atropelladamente, mientras tomaba sus cosas, se levantaba y salía corriendo del comedor.

- Eso fue raro - dijo Sirius mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Hermione corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la oficina del Director.

- Ahí no… ¡No la contraseña!-

- Hola, Srta. O'Connor - dijo una voz detrás de Hermione.

Se volteó para encontrarse con la cristalina mirada de Dumbledore.

- Profesor, necesito hacerle una pregunta - dijo desesperada y rápidamente.

- En ese caso, acompáñeme – sonrió el anciano hombre mientras se dirigía a la gárgola que entraba en la entrada de su despacho - . "_Meigas Fritas_"-

Dumbledore comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguido de cerca de una exaltada Hermione.

- Bien ¿Que quería preguntarme?-

- Profesor¿Cómo es eso de que yo tengo un hermano¡No puedo tener un hermano¡Toda la escuela se traga que soy hija de los O'Connor, pero no creo que el hijo O'Connor se trague que repentinamente tienen una hermana salida de la nada!

Dumbledore simplemente le sonrió.

- Tienes toda la razón, Hermione. Pero no te preocupes. No decidí hacer pasar por una O'Connor sin antes pensar en los posibles inconvenientes – replicó el Director pacientemente - El 30 de Diciembre de 1960, Dylan y Jane O'Connor tuvieron un par de mellizos; un niño y una niña; Dorian y Dyna. Pero siendo Aurors reconocidos y con mas de un enemigo, temían por el bien de sus hijos, y los dejaron a cargo de sus abuelos. Nos pareció una magnifica idea a todos, hasta que la mansión fue atacada por Mortifagos. Lo único que encontramos entre las ruinas fue a Dorian y a los cadáveres de sus abuelos. Buscamos a la pequeña Dyna, pero no pudimos hallarla. Dimos a Dyna por muerta. Te harás pasar por Dyna - explico Dumbledore.

- Pero… Profesor¿Qué hay de Dorian¿Viene a Hogwarts¿Y si pregunta como me encontró¿Y si…?-

- Hermione, cálmate por favor. Hace años que organizamos una búsqueda. No te preocupes, creerán en mi palabra. Y en cuanto a Dorian, es un gran chico. Viene a Hogwarts desde primer año. Va a Ravenclaw. En este momento no esta en el colegio, tuvo que partir hace unas semanas a San Mungo – Hermione lo miró horrorizada - No te preocupes. Solo fue un hechizo mal realizado. Nada grave. Saldrá dentro de poco, solo le están haciendo unos exámenes - informo el profesor.

- ¿Y qué si encuentra una forma de que vuelva¿Qué le dirá a los O'Connor?- pregunto Hermione.

- Hermione, no creo que haya forma de que vuelvas a tu tiempo-

Hermione permaneció callada. Había temido aquellas palabras desde que había llegado. Por su mente pasaron miles de cosas a la vez; sus amigos, su familia, todo su mundo. No pudo evitar llorar al pensar en sus padres, no los volvería a ver nunca. A nadie.

Dumbledore la observó con tristeza, para luego susurrarle suavemente;

- Necesito que me expliques como llegaste, Hermione. Puede que tal vez si podamos devolverte. Esto es magia muy extraña, y no dudo que antigua también. Haré todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a tu tiempo -

- Esta bien, Profesor. Gracias- agradeció Hermione mientras se disponía a retirarse.

- Hermione, si quieres hoy puedes no asistir a clases. Les informare a los profesores- ofreció Dumbledore.

- No… no importa. Ya estoy bien-

- Yo creo que si importa. Y no creo que estés bien. No puedes guardar todos tus sentimientos, explotaras. Por favor tomate el día libre y piensa en todo¿Me harás ese favor?- pidió el anciano hombre.

- De acuerdo. Gracias, Profesor. ¿Puedo retírame ya?-

- Si. Adiós, Srta. O'Connor- se despidió Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Adiós y gracias, Profesor- respondió Hermione mientras salía de la oficina con los ojos llorosos, si poder evitar que varias lágrimas resbalaran sus mejillas.

Varios alumnos pasaron sin notar la presencia de la joven, dirigiéndose a sus clases.

- ¡Hermione!-

Hermione se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas antes de darse vuelta.

- Hola, Remus - saludo, intentando mostrar una sonrisa y no sus verdaderas emociones.

- ¿No iras a clase hoy?- la joven negó con la cabeza- Ah… Hermione quieres que te… ¿Estuviste llorando?-

- No… no, claro que no… - Remus arqueó una ceja - Bueno, si, pero no es nada. Solo tonterías - respondió Hermione restándole importancia mirando el ya vació corredor.

- Nadie llora por tonterías¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- ofreció Remus.

- No creó que puedas ayudarme, Remus. Pero gracias de todas maneras - agradeció la muchacha. Pero no pudo mantener las lagrimas por más tiempo - Los extraño tanto- sollozo Hermione mientras rompía en llanto y abrazaba a Remus.

El muchacho permaneció rígido un instante, sorprendido, antes de responder el abrazo con lentitud y torpeza.

- ¿Y si no los veo nunca mas¿Qué pensaran de mí¿Creerán que los abandone¿Y si creen que he muerto? Y… y si me odian por haber abierto esa maldita puerta?- gimoteo la joven.

- No… Los veras, Hermione. Y nadie te odiara…-

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Creerán que huí en uno de los momentos más importantes…-

- No, ellos sabrán que no fue tu intención, estoy seguro de que saben que tú no eres así. Y simplemente lo se…- acoto Remus agarrándole la cara y mirándola a los ojos, secándole las lagrimas que aun caían por sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Hermione sonrió calidamente, contagiando a Remus.

- ¡Remus!- ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente para ver como Sirius y James los miraban extrañados.

- Oye, Moony¿por que no viniste a clase?- pregunto James mientras se acercaba.

- Es que yo…-

- Prongs no ves que se estaba fugando con Hermione¡mira como nuestro pequeño esta creciendo!- dijo Sirius teatralmente, causando que ambos jóvenes rieran nerviosos. Recibió un codazo de James - ¡Ouch¡¿Es que hoy es el día de golpeen a Sirius?-

- ¿Y a ustedes que les paso?- pregunto Hermione viendo sus ropas manchadas.

- Ah… nada, solo hicimos que las pociones exploten… así que Slughorn nos mando con Dumbledore - respondió James sin importancia - Ah… por cierto, Moony, esta furioso por que no te presentaste…-

- Bueno… tenemos dos horas libres¿Que quieren hacer?- pregunto Sirius.

- ¿No tenían que ir a ver a Dumbledore?- recordó Hermione.

- Luego iremos…- repuso Sirius despreocupadamente – Oigan, tengo hambre¿Creen que los elfos domésticos nos den comida?-

- Siempre nos dan, Padfoot – recordó James mientras caminaba hacia las cocinas.

- ¿Vienes Hermione?- pregunto Remus mientras estiraba su brazo, recibiendo la mano de la joven en respuesta.

- No estoy a favor del uso de elfos domésticos. De hecho estoy completamente en contra…- suspiro la joven mientras miraba a Remus.

- Yo solo se que a los elfos domésticos les gusta trabajar – se encogió de hombros Remus.

- Exacto - agregó Sirius girándose - Y a nosotros no nos disgusta que trabajen¿verdad, Prongs?-

- En absoluto. Bueno, Hermione, llegamos- señalo James mientras le hacia cosquillas del retrato.

Entraron a la cocina, y James pidió amablemente si podían servirles algo. Asintiendo enérgicamente, un grupo de elfos desapareció de sus vistas para reaparecer, ofreciéndoles bandejas repletas de delicias.

- Gracias- agradeció Remus mientras le daban una bandeja llena de chocolates.

- De nada, Remus Lupin. Estamos para servible- dijo una elfina dulcemente- ¿Desea chocolateada junto a sus golosinas, señor?-

- Si, gracias Flyta - gratifico el joven.

- ¿Y usted señorita, que desea? - pregunto Flyta mirando a Hermione.

- Nada. De todos modos, gracias-

- Tráele un buen pedazo de torta de fresa si eres tan amable - pido James mientras tomaba de la bandeja de un elfo algo regordete un poco de budín. La elfina no se hizo rogar y rápidamente le dio un plato a Hermione con la comida pedida.

- Gracias…- agradeció la joven.

En cuanto Sirius terminó de comer todo lo que tenia su plato, salieron a pasear por los terrenos. Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar tristemente al ver cada rincón, cada uno con un recuerdo único e irremplazable.

- Hermione ¿estas bien?- susurró Remus de manera de que solo ella lo oyera.

- No te preocupes – sonrió levemente la joven mientras continuaba la caminata.

No hubo tiempo para que Remus la persuadiera. Era hora de que volvieran a sus clases.

- Hey, hey, hey. Es nuestra canción…- dijo divertido James mientras se paraba.

- Quedémonos. Dudo que McGonagall extrañe nuestra presencia - bostezó Sirius mientras se estiraba, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

- Vamos, Padfoot, no seas haragán…- reprochó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero tengo sueño…- se quejo el joven ojigirs.

- Bueno, puedes contar ovejitas en la clase de McGonagall- bromeo James mientras levantaba a su amiga.

- Nunca es tarde para una primera vez…- ironizo Remus. Haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

- Si no se apuran llegaran tarde…- dijo Hermione mirando de reojo su reloj.

- Tiene razón, muchachos. ¡Nos vemos luego, Mione!- exclamo Remus mientras corría hacia el castillo, seguido de sus amigo.

- ¡Nos vemos, Mione!-saludaron los otros dos jóvenes.

Hermione se quedo bajo el árbol por unos minutos, pensando en su futuro. ¿Que seria de ella¿Podría olvidar su pasado¿La extrañarían sus amigos¿Sus padres?. Preguntas como estas pasaban por la cabeza de la joven.

"_**Esperen un momento… el Sirius recién salido de Azkaban y el Remus profesor no me recordaron. ¿Acaso no notaron el gran parecido entre Hermione Granger y Hermione O'Connor¿O será que este viaje en el pasado no tendría que haber sucedido y ahora cambiaré el futuro?" **_Pensó la joven.

La joven se paro y rápidamente. Perturbada, se dirijo a la biblioteca, con paso ligero, pero su carrera fue interrumpido por un obstáculo que la tiro al suelo.

- Lo lamento, iba distraída – se disculpo.

- Eso note… -

Hermione levantó la mirada del suelo

- ¿Sirius?- cuestionó - ¿No tendrías que estar en clase? -

El frunció el ceño.

- Veo que conoces a mi hermano… _Yo Soy Regulus Black_- escupió las palabras con cierto desprecio.

- Oh… yo… em… lo siento – se disculpo Hermione, no muy segura ante como reaccionar ante un "futuro Mortifago bueno" - Hermione O'Connor – agregó extendiendo la mano.

- Ah, si… la nueva O'Connor – murmuró para si Regulus, ignorándola.

Ella bajo el brazo para luego mirar al muchacho con algo de recelo. Pudo notar en el joven buscador cierto aire engreído. Típico Slytherin. Pero a la vez, diferente y único.

- Debo irme - dijo la joven mientras se paraba.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Regulus, caminando a su costado.

Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- A la biblioteca…- respondió finalmente.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- consulto Regulus.

Hermione frenó para mirarlo algo confundida. Regulus le devolvió una impasible mirada.

- No puedo quejarme. Después de todo, la biblioteca no es mía como para decidir quien entra y quien no – contesto comenzando a caminar de nuevo – Pero me sorprende que preguntes –

- ¿Gryffindors y Slytherins? – sonrió divertido Regulus.

- En efecto –

- Y así es. No suelo juntarme con Gryffindors –

- ¿Y por que entonces quisiste venir conmigo? -

Regulus volvió a sonreír de una manera perturbadoramente encantadora. _**"Encanto Black, lo llamaría Sirius**_" pensó para si Hermione.

- Eres la clase de chica que me gusta, Gryffindor o no; linda y sangre pura – respondió.

Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño ante aquello de "sangre pura", aunque el halago que había ido antes había hecho que no le molestara tanto.

- Gracias - agradeció con algo de frialdad mientras se acercaba a una estantería y tomaba como si supiera el lugar de cada libro de memoria (cosa muy probable) un libro titulado "Errar el tiempo".

- ¿"Errar en el tiempo"? Psss… Que libro ridículo- dijo el Regulus mientras se apoyaba en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Black- devolvió la joven mientras se dirigía a una mesa y se ponía a leer.

Regulus busco un par de libro y se sentó junto a ella.

Cada uno comenzó a trabajar por su lado. Regulus escribiendo en su pergamino y Hermione leyendo distraídamente. El garabateo del Slytherin le distraía de sobremanera.

Levanto la vista, cansada, de su libro para leer lo que Regulus llevaba escribiendo. Frunció levemente el ceño.

- Los magos se separaron del mundo muggle completamente en el renacimiento, no en el barroco – corrigió.

Regulus levanto la vista.

- ¿Qué? –

Ella bufó para repetirlo;

- Que los magos se separaron del mundo muggle en el renacimiento y no en el barroco –

El muchacho busco con la vista su error para luego corregirlo.

- Gracias – murmuró.

Hermione arqueó ambas cejas. Regulus no había agradecido con desprecio o recelo. No había utilizado un tono irónico. Más bien, uno sincero. Sonrió. Deslices de bien asomaban de Regulus.

Por como paro de escribir y abrió sus ojos, el Slytherin también pareció notar aquel asomo de gentileza y decidió corregirlo.

- ¿Te molestaría, O'Connor, volver a tu lectura? – preguntó con su tan bien fingido despreció - Me molestas -

Hermione le sonrió, cosa que molesto aun más al muchacho. Ambos sabían que aquello no "arreglaría el error". Regulus se dispuso volver a intentar, diciéndole algo tan "poco gentil" que haría salir a Hermione de la biblioteca furiosa, y tan vez a él con unos vengativos forúnculos verdes y morados, pero fue interrumpido;

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó un alterado Sirius mientras entraba corriendo a la biblioteca y se dirigía a la mesa- ¡No sabes cuanto te buscamos¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

- Emm… Caminando. ¿Por qué me buscaban?- pregunto la joven mirando a su amigo.

- ¡Estábamos preocupados¡Eres nueva y podrías haberte perdido! Además es... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Sirius notó la presencia de su hermano.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar- sonrió con ironía Regulus mientras se paraba- ¿Y no es obvio lo que estoy haciendo?- agrego mirando la mesa llena de libros y pergaminos.

- Si, bueno. ¿Mione, vienes?-

- Si. Adiós- se despido la joven, sin recibir respuesta de Regulus, el cual recibió una mirada de desaprobación de parte de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Que hacías con el Hermione?-pregunto Sirius con una seriedad no muy común de su persona, mientras salían de la biblioteca.

- No hacia nada con el, es solo que chocamos en el pasillo y me pregunto si me podía acompañarme. Solo fue eso…- respondió Hermione extrañada.

- Ok, pero prométeme que evitaras no solo a mi hermano sino a cualquier Slytherin ¿Me lo prometes?-

- Esta bien, te lo prometo-

**O.o! Fin del Cáp., jeje… bueno creo que esta largo… :)**

**Jeje, gracias por leer y gracias a mi hermana por corregir :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**P.D: Sory pense que lo habia subido el 14/3/08 pero no se que paso y no se subio ¬¬ **

**Ly Lupin **


	7. Chapter 7: El Encuentro

Roguelion: Muchísimas gracias por el review, ¡¡no sabes lo feliz que me puso

_**Roguelion**__: Muchísimas gracias por el review, ¡¡no sabes lo feliz que me puso!! Sorry por dejarte en intriga, odio que me pase eso, jaja. ¡¡A ver si este Cáp. te responde algunas preguntas!! :D ¡Bezotes y gracias totales!  
(¿como reaccionara el "hermano" de Hermione? ¿Y los slyterin's?)  
__** N. Elektra: **__Hola gracias totales por el review! ¡¡Aguanten las peleas de Sirius y Jackie!! Que lindo que te guste la historia. Y si jeje voy a estudiar, voy a dejar de escribir en clase (lo que no signifique que deje de pensar en como seguirla). ¡Jeje! Crease o no vivo pendiente de cómo seguir este fic, la verdad que admiro a toda persona que pueda escribir dos o mas fics a la vez. ¡¡Aparte este año en el colegio profundizamos el tema de la narración!! ¡¡WII!!. ¡¡Bezotes y muchas gracias!! P.D.: No se como hiciste, pero te estoy tomando mucho cariño jaja!! Que raro… ¡que rara soy! ¡Jaja!_

_**Andy Black Lupin**__: Gracias por agregarme. Jaja, ¿Quién no ama a Remus?, si es re amoroso. Jaja, el Regulus es invención, descripción y propiedad de mi hermana. Yo ni idea como hacerlo y mi hermana me ayudo, como siempre: D. Perdón, pero no creo que se besen hasta dentro de unos Cáps.! :S._  
_**Topa Lupin Black**__: __¡Gracias por agregarme! Jeje, ¡Espero que te guste el Cáp!_

_**Fudy:**_ _¡Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, espero que te guste el Cáp.! Jaja, a quien no le hubiese encantado conocer a Los Merodeadores, conste que si los conociera violaría a Remus ahí mismo xD jeje… soy muy babosa… Muchísimas gracias por le review, :) me alegro muchísimo. _

_**Celestana:**__ Jaja es verdad Hermione prometió algo que no cumplirá. ¡Adoro eso! Jaja. Muchísimas gracias por el review. ¡¡Bezotes!!_

_**MMirazBA:**__ Gracias Totales por agregarme a tus favoritos, :) que disfrutes el Cáp.!_

_Capitulo 7_: **"El Encuentro"**

**- **Sirius… -

- Promételo -

Hermione suspiró resignada.

- Está bien. Te lo prometo - dijo mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

- Gracias – sonrió de oreja a oreja Sirius.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus amigos los esperaban. Luego de que Sirius les contara a todos como la había encontrado (sin mencionar su encuentro con Regulus) comieron en paz, sin las diarias peleas de Jackie y Sirius. Se los notaba muy distantes, mas de lo común.

La tarde pasó con mucha tranquilidad. Luego del almuerzo, Hermione vio a sus compañeros dirigirse a clase, dejándola nuevamente sola. Sin saber que hacer, se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero al cabo de una hora de mimar a Artemisa y al descuidado Apolo, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, seguida de los animalillos.

Camino acompañada de suaves maullidos por los desolados terrenos de la escuela hasta que vio sentado tranquilamente frente al lago a un muchacho.

Frunció molesta el entrecejo. Aunque Dumbledore le hubiese quitado el titulo, dentro de ella aun había un "instinto prefecto". Con paso seguro y firme, se dirigió hacia el muchacho, para pararse detrás de el con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase? – dijo con su mejor tono mandón.

El muchacho volteó la cabeza. Desafiantes ojos cafés se encontraron.

- _Tú_ deberías estar en clase – replicó, volteándose a mirar el lago nuevamente.

Hermione lo tomó como un insulto. ¡Le estaba dando la espalda!

- Pues _yo_ tengo mi día libre específica y directamente dado por el Profesor Dumbledore – dijo.

- Pues _yo_ también – replicó el mostrándose altanero, para dejarle paso a un tono curioso – ¿Por que te dio le día? -

Hermione se sorprendió un poco por semejante cambio. Tanto que no noto como ella también repentinamente respondía amablemente;

- Para aclarar ideas – respondió mientras se paraba a su derecha – ¿Te molesta? –

- Para nada. Siéntate –

Hermione obedeció.

- ¿Y por que tienes tu el día libre? – preguntó.

- Dumbledore me lo dio mientras habla con mis padres – dijo con pesar el muchacho mientras señalaba hacia su izquierda.

Hermione miro hacia donde señalaba. No había visto a Dumbledore con una pareja caminando alrededor del castillo, unos metros alejados.

- Oh, ya veo – dijo. Se dispuso a preguntarle su nombre, pero un grito le interrumpió;

- ¡¡Rian!! ¡¡Nos vamos con el Profesor Dumbledore a su oficina!! ¡¿Vienes?! –

El muchacho revoleo sus ojos mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

- ¡¡No, mamá!! – respondió con fastidio.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía como los tres comenzaban a dirigirse a la entrada del castillo.

- Bueno – se volteó hacia ella – ya conoces a mi mama… -

- Y tu nombre; Rian – sonrió Hermione divertida.

Soltó un pequeño y suave gruñido ante lo que ella rió suavemente.

- …y hablando de nombres, no me presente; – sonrió aun mas ampliamente Hermione - Hermione -

Rian permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos.

- No recuerdo a ninguna Hermione – dijo.

- Soy nueva –

- Eso lo explica – sonrió el - ¿A que año vas? -

- Sexto ¿Tu?-

- Igual. Veo que eres una Gryffindor… supongo que conoces a Remus, Sirius y James entonces -

- Si, también a Lily, Audrey y Jackie. ¿Por qué peguntas?-

- Es solo que son grandes amigos míos – se encogió de hombros para luego pensar en voz alta - Me extraña que no me mandara ninguna carta hablando de la entrada de una estudiante nueva. No muchos magos se atreven a venir a Inglaterra... Ya sabes por los ataques a familias impuras o traidores a la sangre. Ni hablemos de los ataques a los hijos de Muggles-

- Tienes razón. El hecho es que siempre estuve en Inglaterra, estaba en peligro de todas formas, ¿No crees?-

Mientras en el Despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¡Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ¿qué quieres decir con que mi Dyna esta aquí?!- grito extrañada una mujer mientras se acercaba a Dumbledore.

- A-Albus, eso… ¡eso es imposible! – tartamudeó sin creerlo un hombre, tristemente mientras se dejaba caer en una butaca.

- No, Dylan, no lo es. La encontré- agrego el anciano sonriente.

- ¡Dumbledore, no juegues con nosotros! ¡Y yo que creía que eras más considerado! ¡No te permitiré, por mi salud mental y por respeto a mi Dyna, que nos tomes el pelo así y te burles de ella! –

- Querida Jane – sonrió dulcemente Albus – ¿te parece que jugaría con algo así? -

Jane O'Connor volteó a ver a su esposo, mientras su labio inferior temblaba levemente y lagrimas peleaban por salir. Se volteó hacia Dumbledore nuevamente, prácticamente con furia.

- Exijo verla – pidió con una chillona severidad.

- Esperaba que lo pidieras. Por favor, síganme -

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y guió a la pareja O'Connor.

- Es ella- informo el anciano profesor, señalando el par de jóvenes que se encontraban a unos metros.

Los O'Connor permanecieron quietos, mudos, congelados. Dylan se volteó para encarar al Profesor.

- Albus – pidió suplicante, con una entrecortada voz – Te ruego que me digas que no bromeas… te ruego que me digas que encontraste a nuestra Dyna de vuelta… por favor, Albus, no juegues con las esperanzas de una desesperada pareja –

- Yo _jamás_ jugaría con algo así, Dylan – dijo con suavidad Dumbledore.

El padre se volteó hacia su ¿? esposa, pero ella ya no se encontraba a su lado. Miró alrededor, para finalmente ubicarla, no gracias a su vista, sino a un chillido.

- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡SUELTALA! –

Ambos magos adultos intercambiaron sorprendidas miradas antes de correr hasta la escena del posible asesinato, donde Jane O'Connor estrangulaba con un fuerte abrazo a la pobre y confundida Hermione mientras Dorian, histérico, intentaba separarlas.

- ¡Oh, Dyna, mi preciosa Dyna! – sollozaba Jane sobre el hombre de Hermione, quien por falta de aire no podía articular palabra alguna.

- ¡Jane, querida, déjala respirar! – pidió Dylan.

Dorian, histérico, avergonzado y acalorado, saco con determinación su varita.

- ¡_Protego_! – gritó.

Un campo invisible separo a Dumbledore, Dylan y (más especialmente) a Jane de Hermione y Dorian. La pobre joven cayó al suelo, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- ¡Mamá, por Merlín! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – preguntó el muchacho, al borde de un ataque de nervios, con las mejillas encendidas.

La mujer, también desde el suelo, comenzó a sollozar repentinamente, comenzando a hacer creer a su hijo que estaba totalmente loca. Lanzó en una extrañada mirada a su padre en busca de respuestas, pero este no apartaba su mirada de Hermione, petrificado. Miró a Dumbledore, quien le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme que diantres esta pasando? – pidió.

Hermione, aun sin aire, asintió, pidiendo lo mismo.

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente mientras Dylan ayudaba a levantarse a su esposa.

- Dorian – dijo, ante lo que Hermione le lanzó al muchacho una horrorizada mirada – Te presento a Hermione O'Connor –

Los cafés ojos de Dorian se abrieron como platos mientras su madre largaba otro sollozó ahogado. Lentamente, se volteó hacia Hermione. Ella le devolvió una mirada igual de curiosa y extrañada.

Varias veces abrió su boca como para decir algo para volver a cerrarla mientras, descuidando el hechizo, su escudo se desvanecía.

Nuevamente, Hermione se vio atrapada por un maternal y húmedo abrazo. No pudo evitar largarse a llorar junto con Jane. Oh, Merlín, como había necesitado aquello. Unos comprensivos brazos que la ayudaran a desahogarse. Permanecieron unos segundos así, sollozando en silencio, hasta que finalmente, se separar, sin soltarse.

- ¿H-Hermione? – preguntó Jane extrañada, separándose de la muchacha.

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

- Así… así me llaman todos –

- Es un hermoso nombre – sonrió ente lagrimas Jane.

La mujer se separo mientras Dylan se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa y unos vidriosos ojos.

La abrazo fuerte y profundamente, como si temiera que nuevamente se la arrebataran. Hermione volvió a sollozar. Esta vez, por la mentira, por el engaño que le estaba haciendo a una pobre y desafortunada pareja.

Finalmente se separaron. Hermione se secó con la maga de su túnica las lágrimas. Repentinamente, todas las miradas cayeron sobre Dorian.

Hermione se acercó a el hasta quedar frente a frente. El muchacho titubeó por unos segundos, para luego carraspear su garganta y estirar su mano.

- Es un placer volver a conocerte, Hermione – susurró suave, pero firmemente.

La muchacha rió e hipo, para luego estrechar la mano de su nuevo hermano.

- ¡Oh, Dorian, por Merlín! ¡Es tu hermana, no tu jefe! – se quejó su madre, ante lo que el joven le hecho una fastidiada mirada.

_**Bueno mil perdones que es cortito, pero estoy a mil con el colegio, igual trabajando con el Cáp. 8, don't worry :). Lo más rápido que pueda subo el que sigo. Mil perdones :(**_

_**Mil gracias por leer…**_

_**Ly Lupin**_


	8. Chapter 8: Accidentes

_Capitulo 8_: **"Accidentes"**

- Gryffindor, ¿eh? – dijo Dylan, estrechando a "su niña" – Eso es nuevo -

Hermione caminaba entre los Sres O'Connor, con el brazo de cada uno sobre sus hombros. Dumbledore caminaba delante, sonriente, y detrás del trío, caminaba un callado Dorian, sus manos en sus bolsillos

- Ningún O'Connor fue jamás a Gryffindor, hija – explico la Sra. O'Connor a Hermione.

- Puedo asegurarte, Jane, que Hermione es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes. Podría ser una expandida Ravenclaw- se volteó Dumbledore, recibiendo una ruborizada sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de Hermione.

- ¡Oh, Dy… Hermione! ¡No puedo esperar a que sean vacaciones y vengas a casa! - dijo la mujer, desbordante de felicidad - ¡Tu cuarto te ha estado esperando durante todo este tiempo! ¡Jamás perdimos la esperanza! ¡Sabíamos que volverías! - finalizo mirándola a los ojos – Pero me temo que tendrás que re-decorarlo -

Hermione sonrió a su nueva madre mientras varios estudiantes salían a los jardines, ya concluidas sus clases.

- ¡Mione! - llamo la voz de James mientras se paraba y veía que estaba acompañada- ¡Rian, amigo! Veo que ya estas mejor. Sres O'Connor – saludo.

- Pero si son los famosos Merodeadores- rio el Sr. O'Connor.

Los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron al hombre amablemente.

- James Potter, siempre un gusto verte. ¿Cómo están tus padres?- pregunto la Sra. O'Connor mientras le besaba un mejilla y abrazaba.

- Un poco más viejos cada día – sonrió James.

Este comentario hizo que todos rieran ligeramente; pero estas risas fueron cortadas por un grito.

- Jane ¿Jane estas ahí? – se oyó que una fuerte voz llamaba.

- Oh… Lo siento mucho, queridos - Jane hurgó en su bolso para sacar un espejo – Hola, Owen, ¿Qué sucede? - miro hacia todos lo presentes - Ahora vuelvo-

La mujer se retiro, seguida por la mirada de los demás. Ninguno hablo mientras observaban a la mujer gesticular y hablar frente al espejo a la distancia. Luego de hacer un frustrado gesto, se acercó nuevamente mientras guardaba el objeto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - interrogó su marido.

- En el Ministerio me necesitan. Debo ir hacia Londres, ¿Tu que harás amor?- pregunto Jane mirando a su marido.

- Volveré contigo. Seguramente esos novatos deben estar destrozándolo todo - dijo el hombre recordando a los nuevos que recientemente habían entrado.

- En ese caso, los acompaño hasta los límites del terreno - dijo Dumbledore a la feliz pareja.

- Gracias, Albus. Adiós, niños - dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a Dorian y besaba su mejilla, repitiéndolo con Hermione para luego tomar su cara entre sus maternales manos – Pero tu no te salvas de mi. Volveré – sonrió mientras le besaba la frente para luego alejarse muy a su pesar.

- Adiós, hijo- dijo Dylan mientras abrazaba a su hijo - Hija- Hermione se acerco y recibió un abrazo de parte de su padre - Nos veremos pronto, cuídate. Adiós chicos - dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su mano, recibiendo un saludo de los jóvenes.

La pareja se dio vuelta y camino hacia el límite de los terrenos. Dumbledore los imito, pero repentinamente se volteo.

- Ah, y ustedes tres me deben unas explicaciones- dijo el anciano Director mirando a James, Sirius y Remus - Cuando vuelva los quiero en mi oficina-

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y vieron como el Profesor alcanzaba a los O'Connor.

- ¿Explicaciones? No habrán hecho nada sin mi, ¿verdad?- pregunto Peter mientras se dejaba caer por el tronco de un árbol.

- Nah – negó Sirius despreocupadamente mientras se estiraba - Nos llamo porque aun no fuimos a hablar con el sobre "el accidente" de pociones –

- Oh… -

Hermione secó su mojado y enmarañado cabello con poco cuidado. Aquella tardecina ducha había logrado relajarla luego de su largo y complicado día. Exhausta, se dejo caer en la cama mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, pero pronto cayo profundamente dormida.

Despertó minutos luego sintiendo una áspera caricia en su mano. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la pequeña Artemisa lamiendo tiernamente sus dedos.

- Ven aquí, linda – sonrió mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, ante lo que el felino comenzó a ronronear complacido mientras cerraba sus ojitos.

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente y dejo con cuidado a la gatita sobre su cama para levantarse. Al parase vio el reloj y noto la hora: 21.00 Hs.

- Oh, genial. Llegare tarde a la cena…- gruñó mientras se levantaba y arreglaba la abrigo.

Bajo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban sus amigos. Hermione se sentó y sirvió algo de comida, para notar lo apurados que comían Los Merodeadores.

- Si comen tan rápido se van a ahogar – no pudo evitar decir al aire Hermione preocupada viendo como los jóvenes se metían cucharadas llenas de comida sin tomarse el tiempo para masticar.

- Si, lo que digas, Mione. Nos vemos luego - saludo James mientras tomaba una copa llena de jugo de calabaza y se iba seguido de Sirius y Peter.

- Que apurados…- dijo Lily viendo salir a los jóvenes del Gran Comedor - ¿Dónde creen que vallan?-

- Ni idea. Pero dudo que sea algo bueno. Sin Lupin esos tres son un desastre - acoto Jackie mientras jugaba con las arbejas de su plato con su tenedor.

Hermione miró alrededor, para comprobar que Remus no se había encontrado y no se encontraba en el Comedor. Frunció el ceño levemente antes de notar en el cielo nocturno la enorme y redonda luna llena.

"_**¡Como no lo note! ¡Hoy Remus tiene transformación!"**_ pensó Hermione mientras miraba su comida, ya sin apetito.

- Mione, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Audrey.

- ¿Eh? Si, si, estoy bien, gracias - respondió la joven- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Estas rara… te quedas dormida y ahora no comes-

- Es que se me fue el apetito-

- ¿Sabes? A mi también se me iría el apetito. Quiero decir, es tu primera vez de verlos comer así, como cerdos - bromeo Jackie.

Hermione espero a que las chicas terminaran su cena antes de subir todas juntas a la habitación que compartían.

Luego de por un rato, se fueron a dormir. O por lo menos, tres de ellas. Hermione permaneció despierta, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Remus sufriendo su transformación inundaba su mente tan fresca como aquella noche de su tercer año.

El sol se colaba en la habitación, de contrabando por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas. Un rayo fue directo a la cara de cierta joven, que cegada abrió lentamente los ojos.

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos.

- Remus, Madame Pomfreyte permitió venir a reposar en el cuarto, pero era a _reposar_. No a prepararse para las clases – increíblemente reprochó James mientras seguía a Remus por todo la habitación.

- Me siento bien. No te preocupes, James- agrego Remus mientras se ponía frente al espejo del baño y se ataba la corbata, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de su amigo - Vamos James sabes que si me sintiera mal me iría a recostar-

- Madame Pomfrey dijo que…-

- ¿Por qué discuten tanto?- pregunto Sirius mientras aparecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta estirándose.

- Remus quiere ir a clases después de lo de anoche - respondió James mientras miraba a su amigo.

- Moony, yo creo que deberías quedarte, aunque sea por la mañana - opino el joven Balck.

- Pero me siento bien. Además no quiero atrasarme en las clases - agrego Lupin- No me quedare -

El joven tomo su abrigo e hizo un ademan para salir, pero cierto morocho tapo la puerta.

- Sirius, muévete - pidió amablemente Remus.

Sirius negó.

- ¿No crees que te pregunten porque andas tan vendado?-

- Eso solo una muñeca, exagerado. Vamos Padd muévete- dijo Remus esta vez un poco mas rudamente (¿?).

Sirius volvió a negar. Remus suspiro y saco su varita, con la cual con un simple movimiento hizo que Sirius se quitara del medio. El joven bajo a la sala común seguido de sus amigos.

- Remus, vamos tienes que reposar- repitió James mientras bajaba rápidamente unos escalones.

- Shh… ya no estamos en el cuarto, puede haber alguien- agrego Remus llegado a la sala común.

- Vamos, Moony. Nadie se levanta tan temprano- opino Sirius mientras miraba a sus amigos los cuales miraban hacia las butacas que se encontraban frente al fuego, desde donde una extrañada Hermione los miraba, especialmente a cierto chico de ojos avellana.

- Creo que te equivocaste - dijo la joven mientras se paraba y saludaba a cada uno con beso en la mejilla.

- Si, bueno. Cambiando de tema, ¿Mione, hoy iras a clases?- pregunto el ojigris dejándose caer en un sillón individual.

- Si, hoy empezare - respondió emocionada la joven.

- ¿Tienes el horario?- cuestiono James, la muchacha asintió- ¿Lo puedo ver?-

- Si, ahora lo voy a buscar -

- ¿Qué? No… si tienes que subir deja-

- No hay problema. Además, debo ver si las chicas ya se levantaron; así tienen tiempo de prepararse - objeto Hermione.

Cuando Hermione ya estaba fuera de la vista de los chicos.

- ¿Creen que halla escuchado algo? – miró preocupado Remus a sus amigos.

- Esperemos que no -

- ¿Y que sí escucho? ¿Además que pudo haber escuchado? Qué tenias… _tienes_ que reposar - observo Sirius.

Remus iba a responderle, pero escucharon un ruido proveniente de las escaleras de los cuartos femeninos.

- ¿Los encontraste?- pregunto James.

- ¿Si encontré que Potter?- dijo una voz que definitivamente no era la de Hermione. Al llegar a la sala todos vieron como Lily miraba extrañada a James.

- No te hablaba a ti, Evans- interrumpió Sirius antes de que James pudiera hablar siquiera.

- Black, cuida tus modales Mas frente a una dama - exclamó otra voz desde las escaleras, para luego mostrarse la dueña.

- No veo damas, White - agrego el joven, mirando hacia los lados.

- Si serás descarado, Black - dijo ofendida la joven mientras sacando su varita y con un movimiento hacia que el cabello del joven se tornara de un amarillo chillón

- ¡Jaja! ¡Esa estuvo excelente Jackie! - rio Lily chocando manos con la joven.

- ¡Como hozas, Withe!- grito el joven Merodeador mientras acaba su varita de su túnica.

- ¡Sirius, ni se te ocurra!- exclamo Hermione mientras bajaba la escalera rápidamente y corría hacia Sirius.

- _**Conjuntivitis!**_- chillo Sirius.

El hechizo dio en la cara de Hermione, a la cual enseguida los ojos se le enrojecieron y empezaron a picar.

- ¡Black, eres un idiota! ¿Mione estas bien?- preguntó Lily mientras tomaba su cara en con ambas manos.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería - agrego Remus.

- Si, vamos-

Todos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, y al llegar Madame Pomfrey se dirigió hacia ellos-

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto alarmada la mujer viendo los rojizos ojos de Hermione.

- Conjuntivitis- respondió Jackie.

- Ah dios. Ve y recuéstate mientras busco unas gotas- la mujer se giró y se encontró con Remus -¿Señor Lupin que hace así vestido?-

- Este… yo-

- Recuéstese también- dijo la mujer mientras señalaba la cama próxima a la de Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey le receto a Hermione unas gotas para los ojos y diagnostico como mínimo dos días de reposo. Mientras que Remus tendría que quedarse hasta recibí el alta.

Luego de un rato todos se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Todos menos alguien.

- Em… Mion… Hermione lamento mucho haberte hechizado- dijo Sirius sin mirar a Hermione.

- No hay problema. ¿Sabes? Agradezco que hayas sido tu-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado el joven.

- Si, bueno el hechizo te salio bien, por ahi si otra persona me hechizaba el hechizo estaría mal hecho, por ende las consecuencias serian peores- explico Hermione como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Gracias Mione-

- No hay de que. Ahora, si no quieres llegar tarde a clases mejor ve a desayunar-

- Gracias Mione, nos vemos luego. ¡Adiós Moony!- saludo el joven mientras salía de la enfermería.

Hermione mira a su derecha, Remus estaba concentradísimo en un libro de pociones, así

que decidió no molestarlo. La enfermería esta muy parecida a cuando ella cursaba Hogwarts en los noventa. Recordó los momentos que paso allí luego de todas las aventuras que había tenido con Harry y Ron. La vez que Lockheart hizo que el brazo desapareciera o la vez en que tuvieron que usar el giratiempos para salvar a Sirius y Buckbeak. No pudo evitar derramar amargas lágrimas, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos. Luego esas lágrimas la llevaron a tener algunos sollozos.

- ¿Hermione estas bien?- pregunto Remus mientras dejaba el libro abierto sobre su cama y se acercaba hacia ella.

- ¿Eh?, si es solo que recordé algo y bueno me emocione- respondió Hermione mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su túnica.

- ¿Es algo relacionado con esas personas de las que hablabas el otro día? **(Cap. 6 ;D)**- pregunto el muchacho sentándose en la cama.

- Este… Si- Hermione asentía energéticamente con la cabeza empezando nuevamente a llorar. –Extraño muchísimo su presencia, y donde mire tengo recuerdos con ellos. Es devastador… -

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un muchacho de cabellos negros y grasientos entro en la enfermería acompañada de un grupo de Slytherins. Madame Pomfrey lo vio y alarmada le señalo la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda de la de Hermione. Luego de que el grupo de Slytherins de sexto se despidiera con el toque de timbre, el joven se acerco a la cama.

Hermione pudo reconocer al joven enseguida, era Snape, su antiguo profesor de pociones, solo que a la edad de dieciséis. Cuando lo vio acercarse vio como su cara estaba llena de forúnculos y la mirada de odio con la que miraba a Remus. Quien sin mucha dificultad evitaba reír.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto viendo a Snape.

- Que te importa- escupió su joven profesor.

- Sabes trataba de ser educada contigo- dijo ofendida Hermione.

- No puedes ser educado con Severus, su madre no solo evito enseñarle algunas normas de higiene personal, sino también de conducta- agrego Remus casi en un susurro, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

-¿Qué dijiste Lupin?- siseo Snape mirándolo con más odio que antes.

- Parece que tampoco le enseño a lavarse las orejas- bromeo Remus mirando a Hermione, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-_¡Densaugeo!_-

-_¡Protego!_- Hermione fue casi tan rápida como Severus, así que el hechizo simplemente fue evitado.

- _¡Tarantallegra!-_ exclamo Remus haciendo que Snape se pusiera a bailar.

- Finite Incantatem- dijo Madame Pomfrey, viendo con desaprobación a Severus, Remus y Hermione – ¡No puedo dejarlos dos minutos solos sin que comiencen un duelo!-

_**Bueno, acá termina el Cáp. querría pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero aun quesea es larguito ¡Jaja! Espero que les allá gustado.**__**AVISO: Remus no es malo, solo lo dijo para hacer reír a Mione que estaba triste )**__**Acá les dejo los hechizos que usaron en el Cáp.**__**Conjuntiviti**__**s: Hechizo que afecta a la vista, aplicable a humanos y criaturas.**_

_**Densaugeo**__**: Del Latín "dens," que significa "dientes," y "augeo," que significa "aumentar o alargar". Se usa para alargar los dientes de la víctima.**_

_**Tarantallegra**__**: La Tarantellaes un baile rápido Italiano. Causa que las piernas de la víctima bailen incontrolablemente.**_

_**¡Bezotes y gracias por leer!**_

_**Ly Lupin**_


	9. Chapter 9: Heridas

_Antes que nada mil gracias a todos/as los/as que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a sus historias favoritas o a sus alerts, hace tanto que no entro a fanfic que ya no se bien que me dejo en este cap o en el otro =( así que por las dudas les agradezco a todas/os, y pido mil millones de disculpas por la tardanza =(._

_Ya tengo algo del próximo cap así que pienso que dentro de poco actualizare jajaja. _

_Muchísimas gracias y mil disculpas._

_Lykaios Lupin_

_Capitulo 9_: **"Heridas"**

- **Finite Incantatem- **dijo Madame Pomfrey,viendo con desaprobación a Severus, Remus y Hermione – ¡No puedo dejarlos dos minutos solos sin que comiencen un duelo!-

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si, un par de ellos con resentidas miradas.

- Ellos comenzaron - acuso Snape mirando a los dos Gryffindors.

- No me interesa quien comenzó. Ahora, bebe esto – ordenó la enfermera mientras se acercaba al aludido y le entregaba una poción antes de voltearse con severa mirada a Remus y Hermione – Y, ustedes dos, los quiero recostados y descansando-

Con un vago movimiento de su varita, Madame Pomfrey preparo un par de cama para los jóvenes Gyffindors.

- Recuéstate - volvió a orden con dura voz a Severus - La poción tardara un rato en quitar todo eso-

Silenciosamente, los jóvenes vieron como Severus se acostaba, cerrando sus cortinas.

- Este… Mione… Gracias - dijo Remus mirando a Hermione con una suave sonrisa pendiendo de la comisura de sus labios.

- De nada, Remus. Gracias a ti por subir mi ánimo - agrego mientras lo abrazaba.

Remus se limito a devolverle el abrazo torpemente.

- Ejem…- ambos se voltearon para ver a Madam Pomfrey con sus brazos cruzados- Señorita O'Connor, ¿Seria tan amable de ir a su cama?-

- Si, Madame Pomfrey. Lo lamento – se ruborizó levemente Hermione mientras se paraba y se iba a su cama.

- Lo mismo para usted, Sr Lupin – agregó la mujer, dirigiendo una severa mirada a Remus.

-------------------

Solo luego del almuerzo, Hermione pudo salir de la enfermería para volver a sus actividades. O mejor dicho, a comenzarlas.

- No te preocupes por Pociones, Mione. Slughorn es un buen profesor – dijo Lily tratando de calmar a su nerviosa amiga mientras se dirigían a la clase del Profesor Slughorn.

- No lo dudo, Lily – respondió Hermione con una suave sonrisa, recordando las pocas clases que tuvo con el viejo profesor, elevando la vista del suelo a aquellos familiares ojos verdes - Es solo que estoy nerviosa por volver a comenzar las clases-

- Pues yo le detesto – bufó Jackie cruzándose de brazos, ceñuda - A ese viejo solo le gusta la compañía de los famosos y poderosos. ¿Sabes? Suele escoger cuidadosamente a sus favoritos y formar con ellos un club… "El Club Slug"-

- Lo detestas porque no eres parte del club, White - se mofo Sirius, apareciendo de la nada a espaldas de las jóvenes, siempre acompañado de sus amigos, pasando amistosamente su brazos por los hombros de la aludida y Hermione – Te aseguro que si estuvieras en ese club lo adorarían-

Jackie frunció levemente el ceño en una agria mueca mientras, con los dedos en pinza, tomaba a Sirius por la manga y se deshacía de su brazo.

- Si necesitas saberlo, Black, - respondió – ya me ofreció ser parte de ese grupito. ¿Y adivina que le respondí? Que no. Me parece algo horrible eso de clasificar así a las personas –

Hermione no pudo evitar asentir con un simple pero vehemente movimiento de su cabeza mientras Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Estas celosa, _Whitey_. Admítelo -

- ¡Agh! No gastare más de mi tiempo y saliva hablando contigo, Black – replico Jackie acelerando el paso.

- Pues me encantaría que gastara su saliva conmigo en otra cosa – murmuró Sirius mirándola alejarse con tristeza, el comentario seguido por muecas asqueadas – Pero, en fin… me encanta cuando se enoja ¿Esa mirada de odio no le queda preciosa Prongs?-

- No tanto como le queda a mi Lily, Padfoot – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa hacia Lily, quien revoleo los ojos y siguió sus amigas con un paso aun mas ligero que el de antes.

Hermione sonrió al escucharlos. Una voz le hizo ponerse rígida.

- Tu debes ser Hermione O'Connor - la joven se volteo y se encontró con la regordeta cara del profesor.

- Si, Sr. - dijo Hermione, sin poder evitar alejarse un poco.

- Que honor tenerte en mi clase jovencita. Eres tremendamente parecida a tu madre, si señor, y apuesto a que eres tan inteligente como ella- agrego el hombre sonriéndole.

Hermione resistió el impulso de mirar al hombre extrañada. ¿Parecida a su supuesta madre?

- Gracias, Profesor – pudo manejar a responder.

El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa antes de con un movimiento de su mano mandarla a sentarse. Hermione obedeció en silencio.

Rápidamente se sentó junto al lado de una alumna de corto cabello azabache. Colocó sus libros con cuidado frente de si, para sentir un suave golpeteó en su hombro. Algo sorprendida, se volteó para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de su compañero de banco. Su pálida piel brillaba casi tanto como su sonrisa perlada brillaba.

- ¡Hola!- saludo la joven, alegremente – Soy Layla. Layla Bradey -

- Oh… hola. Hermione O'Connor – respondió Hermione algo cohibida.

La sonrisa de Layla se ensanchó.

- Encantada. De veras. ¡Estoy tan feliz de tener una compañera al fin! No se por que, pero el Profesor me tenia aquí sola confinada. No entiendo por que, si soy un…-

- Srta. Bradey ¿me permite comenzar mi clase?- casi rogó cansinamente Slughorn, sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha.

- ¡Ups! – Sonrió Layla inocentemente - ¡Lo siento profesor! Prometo no interrumpirlo más-

- Me encantaría que cumpliera su promesa… pero años de tenerla me han enseñado que no lo hará – suspiró Slughorn, seguidos por varias risas – Bien. Ignorando al interrupción de la Srta Bradley – le dedicó una severa mirada a la muchacha, quien se encogió de hombros mientas sonreía - hoy veremos el _Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, _¿Alguien podría decirme para que sirve esta poción?-

Hermione levanto rápidamente su brazo, recibiendo varias miradas intrigadas que la hicieron enrojecer, y considerar seriamente bajar su mano.

- ¡Lo sabía! No dudé ni un instante de usted, Srta. O'Connor – sonrió casi petulante Slughorn – ¿Y bien? ¿Puede hablarnos un poco sobre esta posición? –

Hermione asintió con un leve movimiento.

- Quien bebe este filtro, – respondió - cae en un profundo sueño. Fue preparado por Leticia Somnolens… y es posible contrarrestar el efecto con la Wiggenweld -

- ¡Excelente! – festejó el profesor - ¡15 puntos para Gryffindor! –

James y Sirius aullaron salvajemente, logrando que Hermione sonriera tímida, pero satisfecha, con el rubor asomando en su rostro.

- Vaya, vaya. No me podría haber tocado una mejor compañera para pociones – oyó que Layla susurraba bajito – Me vendrá bien algo de ayuda, ¿sabes? –

La castaña rió suavemente, antes de echar una mirada a Lily y Jackie, la primera dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, y la segunda levantando sus pulgares en alto y modulando exagerada y silenciosamente un "Bien hecho, chica".

La clase transcurrió como lo habría hecho cualquier otra clase. Hermione descubrió que Layla no solo era extremadamente charlatana, sino también realmente perceptiva y simpática… y desastrosa para pociones, tal y como lo había confesado posteriormente.

- ¡Ya ves! – arrugó la nariz Layla a la vez que se alejaba de su caldero, el cual despedía un asqueroso efluvio en vez del aroma a canela que se suponía que la poción llevaba – Soy terrible. Me viniste como anillo al dedo, Mione. Espero que tu talento sea lo suficientemente bueno como que puedas ayudarme hasta a _mi_ – comentó mirando la perfecta poción de Hermione.

- No te preocupes. Ya he ayudado a amigos míos antes con pociones – dijo, recordando a sus viejos compañeros de clase mientras su garganta se cerraba en un apretado nudo.

Layla, por su parte, suspiró.

- Pues te deseo suerte conmigo –

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

Al terminar la clase, la muchacha se junto nuevamente con Lily y Jackie en la salida de la mazmorra.

- Que envidia me dan – bufó la ultima – Me cuesta un triunfo lograr que mis pociones sean mas o menos pasables, y ¡ustedes dos son unas verdaderas brujas de cuentos! –

Lily y Hermione rieron, la primera más entusiasta que la otra.

- ¡Srta O'Connor! –

Sorprendida, Hermione se volteó para encontrarse con Slughorn, quien le sonreía detrás de su poblado bigote.

- ¿Si, Profesor? – preguntó, intentando ignorar las miradas que comenzaban a clavarse en ella. Entre los espectadores, James y Sirius, pudo notar.

- Me complacería mucho que viniera a mi despacho a tomar el té – invitó, antes de mirar a Lily y sonreírle – Allí nos veremos, también, Srta Evans. Esta demás decir que esta invitada –

Lily asintió educadamente.

- Y, en cuanto a usted, Srta White, sabe que su invitación siempre estará en pie. Siempre le estaremos esperando en nuestras reuniones – agregó dedicándole un sonrisa a Jackie.

- Lo se, Profesor – respondió esta forzosamente, antes de mirar sobre su hombro a un ceñudo Sirius.

- Hermione y yo iremos – prometió Lily, ignorando a su amiga.

Slughorn, por su lado, se mostró más que satisfecho.

- Perfecto – dijo – Las espero entonces –

Y, dicho esto, volvió a entrar a su clase. Las muchachas, por su lado, comenzaron a alejarse por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

- ¿Mione? ¿Cual es tu próxima clase? – preguntó repentinamente Lily.

- Runas Antiguas - respondió Hermione, sin necesidad de mirar sus horario, el cual ya se sabia de memoria.

Jackie y Lily hicieron una mueca.

- Oh… la nuestra es Adivinación – murmuró Jackie con algo de pesar.

- ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos…? –

- No, gracias – aseguró Hermione – Puedo ir sola. Tengo buena… orientación –

- Ah… genial – dijo Jackie - Pues… supongo que nos vemos luego, entonces –

Hermione asintió antes de separarse de amigas, y seguir su camino sola hacia la clase Runas Antiguas.

Entró a la familiar clase, para, sorprendida, encontrarse con una familia figura.

- ¿Remus? – inquirió.

El muchacho levantó su vista y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

- Hermione – saludó.

Incrédula, la joven, sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó junto al mago.

- ¿No deberías estar descansando? – preguntó con un tono de reproche.

Remus sonrió amablemente.

- Madame Pomfrey me dio el alta pronto –

- Pues no se si eso está bien – frunció el ceño Hermione.

- Pues ella lo consideraba igual – rió entre dientes Remus.

Hermione ahora también apretó sus labios.

- ¿Entonces…? –

- Pura persuasión – aseguró el mago con una sonrisa, mientras saboreaba su "victoria".

Incapaz de poder mantener su porte enfadado, Hermione dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

- Pero ¿estas bien?-.

- Si, Mione -

- ¿Seguro?-

- Seguro – aseguró Remus antes de sonreírle compresivamente - No te preocupes –

Permanecieron un instante en silencio, mientras la clase comenzaba a llenarse con los demás alumnos.

- Y… Mione… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Hermione le miró intrigada a la vez que asentía en silencio – ¿Por qué elegiste Runas Antiguas?-

La respuesta fue un bufido.

- Digamos que me parece mas útil que adivinación – masculló - ¿Y tu porque estas aquí?-

- Misma razón – suspiró Remus, antes de reír, acompañado por su amiga.

Como si la risa de ambos jóvenes fuera una alarma, la Profesora Babbling entró ruidosa habitación. La clase calló al instante, enderezándose en sus lugares para comenzar a prestar su total atención a la Profesora.

- Buenos días – saludó con su aguda voz – Bien, clase, empezaremos con una breve revisión –

Los rezongos no se hicieron esperar, pero la Profesora Babbling los acalló con un vago movimiento de su mano.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme que simboliza un Runespoor? –

Hermione levantó su mano, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como la Profesora le pasaba por alto para, con un huesudo dedo, señalar a Remus.

- ¿Lupin? – pidió, y Hermione se volteó para ver como su amigo bajaba su mano.

- El tricéfalo Runespoor se usa para simbolizar el número tres, Profesora - respondió rápidamente el joven.

La mujer asintió lentamente.

- Y… ¿Quien podría decirme que simboliza la Salamandra? – algo más lentamente, Hermione alzo su brazo nuevamente, para esta vez, si ser tenida en cuenta - Srta. O'Connor, ¿verdad? –

- Si, Profesora – asintió Hermione.

- Bien… adelante Srta. -

- La Salamandra simboliza el numero 6, ya que es el máximo número de horas que puede sobrevivir fuera del fuego –

La mujer volvió a asentir.

- Tengo el presentimiento, Srta. O'Connor, que será un placer tenerla en mi clase – murmuró, haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara – También tengo el presentimiento que no necesitara ayuda alguna, pero es mí deber informarle que si necesita ayuda, puede consultarme cuando quiera –

- Y, si lo necesitas, estoy aquí, Mione – agregó por lo bajito Remus, a lo que Hermione le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

- Bien, continuemos – exclamó la Profesora Babbling - Srta. Lemacks ¿Podría decirme que numero aun no tiene significado simbólico?-

- Este… emmm… ¿El número siete?- pregunto nerviosa mirando a su profesora.

- Correcto, Srta. Lemacks. Pero no le vendría mal repasar un poco los conceptos si no quedan en claro en la primera leída - dijo amablemente antes de voltearse hacia toda la clase – Y así podríamos continuar por horas, pero por eso dije un "breve revisión". Ahora, clase, abran sus libros en la página 67 -

Sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces, la clase saco sus libros, abriéndolos en la página indicada.

- Lean en silencio desde la página 67 hasta la 100, y para nuestra próxima clase, tráiganme un pergamino entero sobre el tema - dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio, para sentarse y observar a su clase con cautela.

Hermione asintió para si, y se enfrasco en su lectura. Luego de varios minutos de leer, un suave quejido casi inaudible seguido de un par de maldiciones la distrajo de su trabajo. Sorprendida, elevó la vista y miró hacia su derecha, para encontrarse con que Remus miraba ceñudo su manga. Su ensangrentada manga.

- ¡Remus! – cuchicheó arqueando ambas cejas, asustada.

- ¡Shh! - la callo Remus mirando alrededor mientras intentaba ocultar su brazo – No pasa nada… la clase ya termina, no hagas un escándalo, por favor - suplicó.

Hermione apretó los labios en una severa mueca, pero nada dijo. Solo se paso el resto de la clase intentando concentrarse en vano, siendo incapaz de no echarle muy de vez en cuando una preocupada mirada a Remus.

En cuanto la clase terminó, Hermione se levantó de su asiento de un salto como un rayo, y, colocándose frente al banco de Remus, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.

Remus suspiró cansinamente mientras se paraba.

- Vamos – murmuró.

Hermione asintió con un corto movimiento antes de seguirle.

- Oye ¿adonde vas? – preguntó al ver que Remus comenzaba a tomar un camino que no lo llevaría a la enfermería - ¡La enfermería no está por allá! –

Remus no se inmutó.

- No pienso ir a la enfermería… - explicó con calma - Me costo muchísimo convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que estoy bien. Si llegó a aparecer en la enfermería con una herida abierta, me dará un sermón que no tengo ganas de oír -

- ¡Remus! – reprochó Hermione.

- Mione, se como curar una herida – se defendió el muchacho – No es nada difícil ni del otro mundo –

Hermione cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y le siguió hasta el baño de Prefectos.

- Déjame ayudarte – casi ordenó Hermione mientras extendía su mano pidiendo el brazo de Remus.

Remus volví a suspirar.

- Puedo solo… ¿es necesario…? – Hermione asintió ceñuda.

Vencido, estiró su brazo para dejarlo en la mano de Hermione, quien, con cuidado, le arremangó para dejar al descubierto la herida.

- No es nada grave – le tranquilizo.

- Como te dije –

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa con éxito.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Agradezco a mi hermana que como siempre me ayudo jajaja. No se que haría sin ella. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos! Bye! _


	10. Chapter 10: Estoy aqui

_Capitulo 10_: **"Estoy aqui"**

Vencido, estiró su brazo para dejarlo en la mano de Hermione, quien, con cuidado, le arremangó para dejar al descubierto la herida.

- No es nada grave – le tranquilizo.

- Como te dije –

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa con éxito.

En eso se abrió la puerta con un gran golpe, revelando a un exaltado (y hasta desesperado) James seguido de un cansado Sirius.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó James entrando rápidamente.

- ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Sirius, mirando a su amigo, extrañado - ¿No deberías esta en…? -

- Calla, Sirius – James le frunció el ceño a su amigo antes de volverse a Hermione y tomarla por los hombros con locura – ¡Mione, por lo que mas quieras, dime que sabes donde está Apolo! –

- Apuesto a que el maldito gato está bien – revoleó los ojos Sirius, pero fue ignorado.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de apretar los labios en una agria mueca.

- James, no me digas que lo perdiste –

- ¡No lo perdí! Solo no se donde se encuentra momentáneamente… cosas totalmente diferentes –

- _Totalmente_ diferentes – rió por lo bajo Remus.

- ¡Exacto! – asintió James antes de volverse nuevamente a la joven.

Hermione negó con desaprobación.

- ¿Dónde te has fijado ya James?- cuestionó.

- Emm… En la sala común, en las habitaciones, en varias clases, en el gran comedor…-recordó el joven contando con los dedos.

- En los pasadillos – agregó Sirius.

La joven suspiró resignada.

- Recuerdo haberlo visto paseando por la sala común… pero eso fue esta mañana… - James sonrío alegremente- Pero James dudo que siga por allí. Es un gato, un ser viviente, no un objeto inerte -

James soltó a Hermione y se cruzó de brazos, llevándose el índice al mentón en un gesto que a la joven le recordó más bien a un niño de cinco años.

- A ver… - murmuró James – Si fuera un gato, ¿Dónde iría? -

Hermione y Remus intercambiaron extrañadas miradas. Sirius, por su parte, respondió.

- En las cocinas. En el baño de chicas – respondió – Definitivamente en cualquier lugar menos en las clases –

- Si fueses gato no te interesaría el baño de chicas, Sirius. Y los elfos domésticos no permitirían la entrada de un gato a las cocinas, sin mencionar que un animalito no puede entrar en ellas – negó Remus – Apuesto a que Apolo está por los jardines -

- ¡Eso es! Seguramente este durmiendo en los jardines -

- Vaya, entonces, ¿no crees que alguien tal vez lo haya visto y se lo haya llevado consigo? – inquirió Remus.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó antes de tomar a James de la mano y comenzar a correr camino a los jardines de la escuela seguida de Remus y Sirius. Corrieron hasta que tomaron una desviación.

- ¿La cabaña de Hagrid?- pregunto Remus mirando la edificación nombrada mientras se dirigían a ella.

- Si. ¿Qué mejor lugar para encontrar a un gato perdido que en la casa del guardabosques? – sonrió la joven acercándose a la puerta para golpear un par de veces, siendo recibida por nadie más que el semi-gigante.

- Hermione, chicos- saludo Hagrid mirando a los jóvenes- ¿Qué desean?-

- Hola, Hagrid – le saludó Hermione, antes de echarle una mirada al ansioso James - Me preguntaba si no habías visto a un gatito por algún lado de los jardines-

Hagrid no se lo pensó ni un segundo.

- ¿Ese pequeño gatito que compraste el otro día? Si, esta aquí conmigo. Pasen chicos-

Los jóvenes entraron y vieron al pequeño Apolo tomando leche de una de las enormes tazas de Hagrid.

- ¡Apolo! - James corrió rápidamente hasta el y lo tomo en brazos para abrazarlo contra si con una enorme sonrisa antes de alejarlo de si y ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos para fruncirle el ceño – ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! –

Hermione soltó una risilla, y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ni que fuera tu hijo, Prongs… - dijo Sirius mirándolo extrañado.

James le miró petulante.

- De el depende que mis hijos provengan de Lily- respondió antes de volver a mirar al animalito que se retorcía maullando entre sus brazos, para seguir bebiendo esa riquísima leche.

- ¿De verdad crees que cuidando a esa roñosa bola de pelos ella estará contigo?- ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros.

- No pierdo nada intentando – replicó antes de arrugar la nariz y alejar al minino un poco - Y ahora que lo dices este pequeño si apesta -

- Deberías bañarlo, mal padre…- bromeó su amigo.

Hermione revoleó los ojos.

- Los gatos no necesitan ser bañados – replicó.

- Ellos se limpian solos con su…- comenzó Remus.

- ¿A quien demonios le importa? Es lo mismo Remus – dijo James mientras el aludido negaba levemente – Además, mi Apolo es un niño pequeño ¿Cómo quieres que se bañe solito? Que insensible, Moony -

- James, enserio, los gatos odian el agua- agrego Hermione.

- ¿Y que? Sirius también y no lo ves mugriento por ahí -

- No eres quien para hablar- dijo su amigo mirando el sucio cabello de James con una ceja arqueada.

- Para tu información, pensaba bañarme esta noche- replico el joven y le saco la lengua.

- Luego de pasar una semana alejado del jabón – se cruzó de brazos.

- Chicos, no quiero interrumpir… Pero, ¿No se supone que a esta hora ya deberían estar en clases?- dijo Hagrid mirando el reloj.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron el reloj rápidamente.

- ¡Oh, no!- murmuró Hermione.

- Ahh… solo es Transformaciones…-dijo Sirius restándole importancia dejándose caer en una butaca.

Hermione le miró como si hubiese dicho una locura.

- Debemos ir- dijo tomando a Sirius de la mano para levantarlo.

- McGonagall se pone furiosa si llegas tarde, y digamos que 20 minutos la pondrán más que furiosa. ¿Para que ir entonces? -

- La pondrá más que furiosa que no vallamos, _Einstein- agrego Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra._

_-¿Einstein? ¿Y ese quien es? – Sirius miró a James, quien se encogió de hombros despreocupado._

_- ¿El hermano de Frankenstein? –_

_- Apuesto a que era guapo entonces -_

_La boca de Hermione cayó, horrorizada. Remus, por su lado, simplemente suspiró._

_- No saben quien es… ah, olvídenlo – agitó su cabeza para deshacerte de la idea - ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos irnos ya! –_

_Sirius y James rezongaron._

_- Mione… - se quejó James – McGonagall estará furiosa si nos presentamos ¿Qué? ¿Media hora tarde? Yendo a clase solo conseguiremos ser castigados –_

_- ¡Pues si faltan también! –_

_- Ah, pero aunque sea ganamos no hacer nada durante una hora – replicó Sirius sonriente._

_Hermione no podía dar crédito a sus oídos._

_- ¿Saben que? Hagan lo que quieran. Yo me largo – replicó Hermione para dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta – Nos vemos, Hagrid -_

_- Nos vemos, Mione –_

_- Einstein… me suena el nombre… si, debe ser el hermano de Frankenstein… -_

_- O el primo, tal vez - _

_Algo enfurruñada, Hermione comenzó trotar apresuradamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, de camino al castillo._

_- ¡Mione! ¡Espera! –_

_La joven se volteo para encontrarse con que Remus le perseguía con paso ligero. En cuanto la hubo alcanzado, reanudaron su apresurada marcha, uno junto al otro._

_ -No llegaremos – murmuró Remus entre los jadeos de su agitada respiración._

_- No podemos no llegar – replicó Hermione agresivamente de lo que pretendía._

_Sus acelerados pasos resonaban por los desiertos pasillos, cuyo eco les llegaban con una sorprendente claridad. Con una sorprendente claridad y un canto._

_- Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin – cantó una chillona voz._

_Hermione y Remus intercambiaron horrorizadas miradas._

_-¡Peeves! – exclamaron._

_En efecto, el fastidioso Poltergeist se les presento flotando un par de metros sobre sus cabezas para soltar una estruendosa carcajada._

_- ¡Locatis lunático Lupin! – chilló antes de clavar sus ojos en Hermione - ¡Y una mocosa! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡¿Quién lo diría?! ¡El Prefecto saltándose clase para andar por ahí con una muchacha! ¡Los callados son los peores! –_

_Remus negó levemente antes de tomar a Hermione por la muñeca y continuar caminando, ignorando al Poltergeist._

_Dedicando sobre su hombro una asesina mirada, la joven no se resistió al agarre de su amigo. Peeves, por su parte soltó una carcajada y comenzó a flotar detrás de ellos, unos minutos en silencio, antes de inspirar con fuerza y comenzar a cantar a pleno pulmón._

_- ¡_Lupin y la dentuda sentada bajo un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e! ¡Primero vienen el amor, luego el matrimonio, y por ultimo los bebes! –

A la vez, Remus y Hermione se voltearon para ver al Poltergeist con los ojos bien abiertos y con expresión de horror en sus rostros.

- ¡Peeves! – exclamó la joven, indignada - ¡Cállate! –

En respuesta, Peeves le sacó la lengua con un grosero sonido para continuar cantando su desafinada canción.

- ¡Lupin y la dentuda sentada bajo un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e! ¡Primero vienen el amor, luego el matrimonio, y por ultimo los bebes! – y se carcajeó.

Hermione apretó los puños y encajó la mandíbula mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un furioso escarlata.

Remus, sin perder ni un segundo y sabiendo que le molesto Poltergeist no callaría con reprimendas, sacó su varita y apuntó a Peeves, con soltó un desgarrador chillido.

Sin embargo, una conocida voz detuvo al joven de realizar su conjuro.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Qué viste? - escucharon la vos de Filch acompañada de un maullido.

- ¡Celador de pacotilla! – chilló Peeves - ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí! ¡Alumnos infringiendo la ley! ¡Rápido, Filchy, que se escapan! ¡Míralos correr! –

Y en efecto, Remus y Hermione echaron a correr sin perder ni un segundo, su único destino, lejos del gruñón celador.

- ¡¿Por donde, Peeves?! – oyeron la voz de Filch.

- ¡Yo te dije que te apresures! ¡Eso te paso por no hacerme caso, lento! – rió estruendosamente.

- ¡¿Por donde, por donde?! -

- ¿Por donde? ¿Por donde que? –

- ¡Por donde se fue-ay! ¡Olvídalo! -

Hermione freno rápidamente frente a una puerta que recordaba claramente.

- ¡Remus! ¡Por aquí!- dijo tomando a Remus de la tunica y jalándolo dentro.

Al entrar encontraron un armario de escobas, donde podrían esconderse ambos.

- No recuerdo que halla un armario en este piso- observo Remus extrañado mirando a su amiga.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer contra la pared.

- Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Remus sentándose junto a ella.

- Demasiado cerca para mi gusto-

- No te preocupes, no nos encontraran- dijo el joven sonriendo dulcemente.

- Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo- acoto Hermione.

- De hecho lo estoy. No tienen porque atraparnos, solo tendremos que esperar un poco-

- Nunca me acostumbrare a esto- susurro Hermione recostándose en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Acostumbrarte? ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?- se sorprendió Remus.

- Un par de veces- respondió la joven recordando sus aventuras con Harry y Ron- No te lo imaginabas, ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriendo.

Remus rió entre dientes mientras negaba levemente.

- Para nada, te imaginaba más como una chica aplicada-

- En realidad lo soy, pero mis amigos siempre me arrastraban con ellos- las facciones de su rostro se entristecieron al recordar a sus amigos y a todos los que había dejado atrás.

Amargas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro mientas escondía a su rostro entre sus manos.

Remus la abrazó protectivamente contra su cuerpo. Hermione. Mas que oponerse, se aferro a la tunica del muchacho, perdida en un mar de dolorosos recuerdos.

- Todo esta bien, Mione- murmuró Remus mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven- No estas sola-

Aquella declaración pareció tener el efecto deseado, pues los sollozos de Hermione se transformaron en calladas y pausadas lágrimas entre hipidos. Esto le saco una leve sonrisa a Remus.

Tomo el rostro de la muchacha entre ambas manos y con un delicado movimiento, le obligo a mirarlo.

- Estamos aquí- murmuró con suavidad mientras secaba las húmedas y enrojecidas mejillas de Hermione con sus pulgares.

Ella hipo en respuesta, sacándole otra sonrisa a Remus.

- Estamos aquí- volvió a susurrar Remus bajo, acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, y murmurar casi inaudiblemente contra los entre abiertos labios de Hermione- Estoy aquí-

_**Bueno espero que les alla gustado el cap. **_

_**Queria dedicarselo a tods mis lectores/as y especialmente a mi hermana **__**mi Harisha que cumple años y que me corrige siempre el fic y siempre me ayuda jajaja! Te quiero hermana! Feliz Cumple!**_

_**monse-dark hunter:**_ Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus Favorite Stories =)

_**pasch:**_ Gracias por agregarme a tus Story Alert!

_**Little Granger:**_ Gracias por el review! Y mil disculpas por la tardanza =S. Y no te preocupes jajaja Jackie y Sirius pronto tendrán su momento jaja! Besos!

_**Snaluck: **_Jajaja a mi también me encanta la pareja que hace con Mione, jajaja! Muchísimas gracias por el review y por agregarme a tus Story Alert y a tus Favorite Stories! =D

_**KibaPGG**__: _Muchísimas gracias por el review! Me encantó, jajaja, espero que te guste la nueva escena de James con Apolo jaja! Y muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus Favorite Stories y Story Alert!

_**zzamantha: **_Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus Favorite Stories!

_**TONTERA:**_ Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus Favorite Stories!

_**Zerieka:**_ Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus Story Alert!

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Besotes!**_

_**Ly Lupin.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Reflexiones

_Capitulo 11__**:**__ "__**Reflexiones**__"_

- Estamos aquí- volvió a susurrar Remus bajo, acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, y murmurar casi inaudiblemente contra los entre abiertos labios de Hermione- Estoy aquí-

Los labios de ambos se rozaron levemente. Pero Hermione asustada volteo rápidamente su rostro, haciendo que Remus se quedara quieto.

Hermione se levanto rápidamente, y salio corriendo, tirando algunas cosas a su paso y dejando a un confundido Remus.

Lloro por todo aquello que había dejado atrás, su familia, sus amigos, Ron, Harry. Los extrañaba a todos, de una manera inexplicable y dolorosa. Pero lo que mas dolor le causaba era el hecho de saber que quizá no los volvería a ver nunca más. Le asustaba que todos ellos quedaran en su memoria como un mero recuerdo, temía olvidarlos. Quizás debería dejarlos como eso, un recuerdo. Dumbledore había dicho que sus posibilidades de regresar eran pocas, casi inexistentes. No podría vivir siempre sufriendo por el recuerdo de sus seres amados, ¿verdad? Quizás con este viaje podría cambiar el futuro y darle a Harry los padres que le fueron negados. Quizá podría evitar que Sirius sufriera doce años en Azkaban por un delito del que era inocente. Quizás podría ayudar a Remus a no vivir doce años engañado y solo. Quizás esa era la razón por la que había sido mandada a esta época.

Fue así que decidió que no se lametearía mas, que recordaría a su familia y amigos con una sonrisa, pensando en el mejor futuro que les daría.

Hermione se levanto suavemente mientras se secaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en su rostro. Mirando el reloj noto que en cualquier momento seria la cena, así que decidió apresurarse para poder llegar al Gran Comedor rápidamente.

Recorrió los vacíos pasillos del castillo con paso ligero, utilizando un par de atajos, logrando así llegar más rápido a su destino.

A pesar de haber corrido la mayor parte del corrido, para cuando entro al Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos ya estaban concentrados cenando. Suspiró aliviada, consiguiendo entrar sin ser fulminada por centenares de curiosas miradas. En cuestión de segundos logró ubicar a sus amigas.

Tomó lugar junto al vacío lugar junto a Lily en silencio, haciendo que las tres alumnas callaran de sus parloteos.

- Hey, Mione – le saludó Jackie con despreocupación mientras se metía en la boca una generosa cuchara de pastel de calabaza.

- Mione, ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - la regaño Lily, dedicándole una severa mirada – ¡La próxima vez que quieras desaparecer sin dejar rastro podrías avisar! ¡Te busque por todos lados! –

Hermione la miró aturdida mientras Jackie revoleaba los ojos.

- Eso, eso, casi llamamos a unos Aurors para que vinieran a poner patas para arriba Hogwarts para encontrarte – se mofó de la pelirroja – Por favor, Lily, dale un respiro, ¿quieres? Todos alguna vez nos hemos salteado clases –

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

- Si, pero ella_ desapareció_ de la faz de la tierra. Me tenía de lo más preocupada – masculló.

Audrey carraspeó para llamar la atención de las tres muchachas.

- ¿Acaso soy la única que nota que aparentemente Mione no desapareció por gusto? Quiero decir, vamos, chicas, miren sus ojos…- observó.

Jackie y Lily intercambiaron miradas antes de, con entrecerrados ojos, examinarla con la mirada. Hermione se tiró un poco hacia atrás en su asiento, incomoda.

- Dinos ya mismo que te paso – prácticamente ordenó Lily, con tono duro y preocupado.

Hermione les miró, algo agobiada.

- No fue na…-

Audrey le interrumpió.

- ¿Problemas con chicos? – inquirió ansiosa.

- Seguro que si – apoyó Jackie, frunciendo el ceño - Son todos unos insensibles. Quiero decir, a veces son tan…-

- ¡Amiga! – Lily le interrumpió pues con cada palabra de voz de Jackie subía más y más, llamando la atención de varios alumnos, especialmente de cierto oji-gris, que les observó divertido.

- Tenemos publico – agregó Audrey.

- Jackie, cálmate - susurró Hermione mientras el color subía a sus mejillas, avergonzada de ser el centro de atención.

- ¡Eh, todos ustedes! - grito Sirius, dedicando amenazadoras miradas hacia las demás mesas - ¡Vuelvan a sus asuntos! -

Los alumnos obedecieron, conocedores de que las amenazas de Sirius Black jamás eran en vano. El joven mago se irguió orgulloso al ver su orden acatada. Captó la severa mirada de McGonagall, y se volteó para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Diez puntos a Gryffindor por mantener el orden en el Gran Comedor? – ofreció a la Profesora.

McGonagall suspiró mientras negaba murmurando un "caso totalmente perdido". Sirius rió por lo bajo antes de volver su atención a sus cuatro muchachas favoritas, de las cuales una le miraba extrañada con sus grises ojos clavados en el. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

- Lo lamento, amor. No soporto que otros te miren - respondió Sirius sinceramente a la interrogante mirada de Jackie antes de volver a su comida, causando en la muchacha un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa.

- Pues ya deberías estar acostumbrado, Black - respondió secamente, reprimiendo su sonrisa.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- No es como si lo pudiera controlar, ¿sabes? – agregó con ligereza.

Jackie negó levemente antes de comenzar a entablar una conversación son sus amigas, evitando así que su charla con Sirius se extendiera. Hermione agradeció que hubieran dejado de lado el tema de su escapada, aliviada de no tener que explicarse. Vagamente escuchó a las muchachas, pues no podía, de vez en cuando, echar una fugaz mirada a Remus, quien no se sentaba muy lejos junto con el resto de los Merodeadores.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verle comer gustoso un trozo de lo que parecía ser una Torta de Chocolate.

- ¿Mione? ¡Hermione! - la llamo Lily, causando que la joven se irguiera y sacara los ojos del hombre lobo.

- ¿Si? – preguntó, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

- ¿Te encuentra bien? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- Si – Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadoramente - Es solo que no tengo hambre…-

- Pues no tendrá hambre de comida… - murmuró Jackie sugestivamente - Pero a Lupin se lo esta comiendo con la mirada -

Este comentario hizo que Hermione se ruborizara hasta la medula y mirara a Jackie escandalizada mientras Audrey y Lily reían.

- Vaya, vaya. Remus, ¿eh? - inquirió Lily mirando al joven – Lo apruebo. Es un chico muy dulce y educado –

Hermione le miró, incrédula.

- Es inteligente y muy aplicado – agregó Audrey, de acuerdo - Además de prefecto -

Hermione era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, sofocada como estaba.

- Y, amiga, tienes suerte – Jackie sonrió de oreja a oreja – Ya le he atrapado observándote más que solo un par de veces -

Hermione se sonrojó aun más. Sus amigas rieron encantadas.

- ¡Que ternura! ¡Miren como se sonroja! - observo Audrey.

Volvieron a reír mientras Hermione deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Miró hacia Remus, esperando que no hubiera oído nada.

- Harían una pareja tan tierna - agregó emocionada Lily.

Intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

- Yo creo que serán dos – sentenció Audrey.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione le miró confundida.

- Yo digo cuatro – sentenció Jackie, muy segura de si misma.

- A que tendrán los ojos de Remus – agregó Lily.

- Combinarían muy bien con el cabello de Mione ¿verdad?- opino Jackie.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Hermione.

Jackie revoleó sus ojos exasperada.

- Tus hijos con Lupin, Mione – respondió con tono de sabelotodo.

Hermione se sonrojó aun más.

- Oh – balbuceó antes de permanecer callada por un instante, incapaz de reaccionar - ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? - gimió.

- Pero, Mione, si serian tan monos, ¿A que si Sra. Lupin?- bromeó Jackie sacudiendo inocentemente sus largas pestañas, haciendo que todas rían y causando que Hermione se ruborizara hasta lo imposible.

- Vamos, Jackie, déjala tranquila - pidió Audrey, aunque una divertida sonrisa pendía de la comisura de sus labios - Cambiando de tema – recibió una mirada de agradecimiento de parte de Hermione y le dedico una mueca cómplice - ¿Vieron el nuevo corte de Cooper Lekker?

- ¿El guardián de Hufflepuff? – preguntó Jackie, algo emocionada.

- Dios, si. ¡Le queda tan lindo! - acotó Lily entusiasmada mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de los tejones, donde Cooper hablaba con sus amigos.

- Dime algo que no le quede bien a ese chico y saldré con Black - agregó Jackie volteándose a ver al joven aludido con apreciación.

El resto de la cena (el cual no fue mucho) las jóvenes siguieron hablando y divirtiéndose. Hasta que notaron que todos comenzaban a levantarse y a retirarse.

- Esto, Hermione… -

Hermione se volteó mientras sus amigas intercambiaban miradas y fingían distraerse. Las mejillas de la castaña ardieron al encontrarse con un par de arrepentidos ojos avellanados.

- Remus – intentó sonreír, fracasando.

Remus carraspeó quedamente, mirando de reojo al resto de las muchachas, quienes fingían hablar entre ellas, sonrisas pendiendo de sus labios mientras escuchaban. Frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose humillado, más intento ignorarlas.

- McGonagall me mando a buscarte – anunció con gran dignidad.

- Oh, – Hermione miró hacia sus amigas mientras se ponía de pie lentamente – Nos vemos luego, chicas -

Remus dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Hermione bajo la mirada, sintiéndose cohibida recordando su último encuentro con el Merodeador. Ando tras el antes de mirar su hombro, dedicándole una ultima mirada a Jackie, Lily y Audrey. La primera le sonrió descaradamente mientras modulaba un "Luego nos cuentas todo". Hermione devolvió la mueca algo apenada antes de darles la espalda.

Le sorprendió que Remus dejara de caminar una vez que salieron del Gran Comedor. Dio media vuelta para enfrentarla, y ella le miró confundida.

- Realmente nadie me mando a buscarte – confesó Remus, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras reprimía las ganas de volver a entrar al Gran Comedor. Remus le echo una rápida mirada, y pareció leer el deseo en sus ojos, pues sonrió, compresivo.

- Solo quería decir que… - titubeó – La verdad es que yo… siento mucho… ya sabes, lo sucedido esta tarde – se sonrojó y carraspeó - Fue un acto totalmente fuera de lugar e impulsivo –

Hermione miró a Remus desde sus pestañas, cabizbaja.

- Remus, yo…- no supo como continuar. Repentinamente se arrepentía de su típica lectura ¿Por qué jamás había leído una estúpida revista amorosa como las demás adolescentes en vez de hundirse en aquellos viejos y pesados libros?

- Te prometo, Mione – Remus frunció levemente las cejas y apretó los labios - que no volverá a pasar –

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó de golpe y miró a Remus con los ojos bien abiertos, dolida. ¿Dolida? ¿Porque sentía ese dolor en el pecho? Jamás le habían importado demasiado los muchachos, y ella misma sabía que no despertaba ningún interés por ellos. Entonces, ¿por que le dolía que aquella promesa? Era solo otro chico del montón que apenas se habían fijado en ella, su amigo ¿Verdad?

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Remus le sacó sus cavilaciones.

Parpadeó una vez, sintiendo tras sus ojos un extraño cosquilleo.

- Si – susurró, no sonando segura del todo.

Remus le miró, estudiándola con la mirada, intentando descifrar el rostro de Hermione. Pareció, desistir en su búsqueda, pues pronto dejo de entrecerrar sus ojos e intentó sonreírle.

- Aun podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad? - pregunto.

La confusión de Hermione fue suplantada por su indignación.

- ¡Claro que si! - respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Remus rió sin ganas. Pasó junto a Hermione para volver a dirigirse al Gran Comedor, y se volteó para mirar a la castaña al ver que esta no le seguía.

- ¿Vienes? – inquirió.

Hermione negó levemente.

- Creo que me iré a dormir – respondió.

Remus arqueó ambas cejas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a los dormitorios? - ofreció.

- No te molestes – Mione sonrió - Sé como ir -

Remus dudó un par de segundos.

- ¿Segura?- la muchacha asintió, y Remus cedió, vencido - Está bien. Si llegas a perderte, puedes preguntar direcciones a los cuadros. Pero, por favor, ve con cuidado en a quien preguntas. Hay muchos incompetentes en las pinturas de Hogwarts. Confío en tu buen juicio, Mione-

Ella rió sin ganas.

- De acuerdo. Gracias, y buenas noches, Remus - se despido Hermione mientras cada uno tomaba su camino.

- Buenas noches, Mione - murmuró Remus mirando sobre su hombro como la joven se alejaba.

Hermione caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, pensante, acompañada solo por el sonido de sus pasos. ¿Por qué se había sentido así? ¿Podría ser posible que Remus le hubiese concedido justamente lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba? ¿O tal ve, ella no sabía lo que deseaba? Frunció los labios, disgustada. Ella _siempre_ sabía lo que deseaba. ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? ¿Por que estaba tan confundida?

Soltó una exclamación ahogada en cuanto sintió que un brazo se aprisionaba en su hombro, y se volteó cuan rápido pudo para encarar a su atrapante.

- ¡Dorian! – exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho como si así pudiera desacelerara su agitado corazón.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada antes de sonreírle.

- Hola, hermanita –

Hermione le frunció levemente el ceño.

- Tendremos una relación muy difícil si cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo me des un susto de muerte – reprochó, a lo que Dorian respondió con volver a reír.

- Tranquila, que no acostumbró a salir de las sombras – aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione volvió a andar con su hermano a su lado. Su rostro se suavizó.

- Es bueno saberlo – murmuró.

Dorian asintió, colocando sus manos tras su espalda. Hermione reprimió una leve sonrisa.

- Si no tengo mal entendido, la sala común de Ravenclaw queda hacia otro lado – murmuró con suavidad.

- Para ser nueva sabes bastante – Rian le sonrió.

Hermione le arqueó una ceja, a lo que Dorian respondió con encogerse nuevamente de hombros.

- Digamos que no me gusta que andes sola por el castillo – replicó.

Hermione soltó una carcajada que hizo que su hermano le mirara casi ofendido.

- ¿Dudas de mis capacidades para defenderte? – inquirió con traviesa voz.

Hermione negó antes de responder.

- Sé cuidarme sola -

- Eso esperaba oír – replicó Dorian – Si eres mi hermana y compartimos sangre, no puedo esperar otra cosa de ti – sonrió ufano antes de bajar la voz a un susurro cómplice – Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que pueda preocuparme de mi recientemente aparecida hermanita -

Hermione sonrío. Esto de tener un hermano le estaba pareciendo divertido y hasta tierno.

- Te castigaran por andar suelto por el castillo a estas horas – informó.

Dorian sacó pecho y se llevó una mano al corazón valerosamente.

- Si me encuentran primero –

Hermione negó, una sonrisa pendiendo de la comisura de sus labios.

- Para eso existen los atajos – continuó - Además, no es una ciencia evadir a los profesores y prefectos - sus labios se apretaron en una disgustada mueca – Y a Filch y a su horrible gata. Esos causan un poco más de problemas sinceramente, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar –

Continuar con su camino, compartiendo una agradable conversación. A Hermione le agradó descubrir que Dorian era, además de un muchacho dulce, un inteligente interlocutor, digno Ravenclaw. Casi suspiro aliviada. Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda en menos de lo que hubiese creído.

- Buenas noches, hermanita - se despidió Dorian abrazándola y despeinando el ya enmarañado cabello de su hermana.

Hermione le sonrió levemente mientras le observaba irse con ligero andar.

- Buenas noches, Rian –

Murmuró la contraseña y atravesó el retrato. La sala común se encontraba vacía, y, sin nada mejor que hacer, subió hacia las habitaciones. Se cambio las ropas y metió a la cama. Luego de aquel día, cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo al instante, exhausta.

_**Bueno espero que todos hallan pasado una buena noche buena y una linda navidad. Les deseo un hermoso año nuevo, que tengan el mejor de los años.**_

_**Queria agradecer a todos aquellos que hallan dejado reviews o me hallan agregado a favoritos o a alertas :). Y bueno siempre a mi hermana editora Harisha. **_

_**Dedicado a mi abuela, que la amo.**_

_**Felices Vacaciones!**_

_**Ly Lupin**_


	12. Chapter 12: Tormenta

_Capitulo 11__**:**__ "__**Tormenta**__"_

_De Hermione bajó lentamente las escaleras de los dormitorios que le llevaban a la sala común de los leones. Miró alrededor, buscando a sus amigas, encontrando que no había nada alrededor. Se quedó de quieta en los pies de la escalera._

_-¿Chicas?- llamó, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó._

_- No están aquí – _

_Hermione saltó sorprendida, y sus ojos volaron donde provenía la voz. No se había percatado de la inmóvil silueta frente al crepitante fuego. _

_- Oh, no te había visto, Remus –_

_Remus le sonrió levemente asomado desde un apartado sillón escarlata. Se puso en pie y con calmado andar se acercó a la muchacha._

_- Buenos días- murmuró._

_Hermione intentó sonreírle._

_- Buenos días – respondió antes de carraspear - ¿Tienes idea de donde están Lily, Jackie y Audrey? -_

_- No – negó Remus – Pronto volverán. Lo mejor seria que las esperes aquí hasta que vuelvan -_

_Hermione asintió, no del todo segura._

_- Supongo – farfulló._

_- Esperaré contigo – ofreció Remus, o más bien sentenció, desde el punto de vista de Hermione._

_- No te molestes, Remus – replicó la joven – No tienes por que molestarte –_

_Aquellas palabras parecieron saberle al muchacho como un mal trago._

_- Por favor, Mione – murmuró tomado los brazos de la joven entre sus manos con un cariñoso tacto – No me molesta en lo absoluto… Déjame cuidarte, Hermione – _

_Acercó su rostro lentamente en de ella. Hermione hizo lo propio, y sus labios se rozaron. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, más no se sintió nerviosa. Extrañamente, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado. Alentada, lo tomó como una señal, y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Remus. _

_Con tímida y segura mano, Remus atrapó su nuca entre sus dedos, entrelazándolos en su castaño cabello. La otra mano la posó sobre la ardiente mejilla de la joven bruja._

_- Siempre te cuidaré – murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarla._

_Ella correspondió con igual ternura. Sus labios danzaron juntos a un compás dulce que parecía haber sido creado para ellos. Hermione se aferró a los cabellos del muchacho._

_Fue Remus quien se separó. Sonrió complacido al ver como los labios de Hermione seguían los suyos, la muchacha rindiéndose en su caza al ver que habían quedado fuera de su alcance. Remus acarició su mejilla con devoción, y Hermione ladeó el rostro contra su mano, cerrando sus ojos._

_- ¿Mione? – inquirió._

_Ella no movió ni un pelo._

_- ¿Mmmh? – se limitó a emitir aquel vago sonido para que él supiera que lo escuchaba._

_- Yo… -_

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –

Hermione casi cayó de su cama al escuchar aquel aterrado chillido. Desorientada, se sentó con un rápido movimiento.

- ¡Jacqueline! – chilló la voz enojada de Lily.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. No veía nada, pero a sus oídos, además de la feroz tormenta que azotaba su ventana sin tregua, llegaba una jadeante respiración. En la oscuridad de la noche, busco su varita. Sus dedos las encontraron con rapidez.

- ¡_Lumos_! – la agitó.

Junto a una malhumorada Lily (quien también se había sentado sobre su cama) entrecerró los ojos, los cuales tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse al brusco cambio. Hermione miró en dirección a Jackie, preocupada, para encontrársela abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho, sus plateados ojos completamente abiertos fijos en la ventana. Lily le fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¡Es solo una tormenta! – siseó la pelirroja - ¡Cálmate! –

- Ya, Lily, tranquilízate – masculló Audrey, cuyo rostro aun se encontraba enterrado en su almohada.

- Lo siento, Lils – murmuró Jackie sin animo o sentimiento alguno, sus ojos aun clavados en la lluvia – Sabes que aborrezco las tormentas -

Lily bufó y negó levemente. Sus facciones se suavizaron notablemente hasta la comprensión, aunque no se perdió el recelo.

- Lo sé y disculpa – Lily resopló – Es que, amiga, casi me matas de un ataque al corazón -

Jackie no respondió. Solo continuó inmóvil en su posición, sin parpadear, vigilando la ventana como si temiera que la atravesara un hambriento _thestral_.

La pelirroja por su parte, consultó la hora. Sus facciones nuevamente se volvieron algo amargas.

- Se supone que en una hora debíamos despertarnos… - murmuró con lo bajo - Ahora no me podré volver a dormir-

Audrey levantó la cabeza de su almohada. Tenía un aspecto terrible.

- Vamos, Lily, tranquilízate – repitió – De todos modos, te ibas a levantar más temprano como Prefecta ¿Por qué no te das un relajante baño de burbujas para pasar el tiempo? –

El rostro de Lily se iluminó con una sonrisa.

- Si, creo que eso seria una…-

- ¡NO! – Jackie salió de su letargo y, de un salto, se puso de pie. Miró a sus amigas como si estuviesen locas - ¡¿Son tontas?! ¡No es conveniente tocar el agua durante una tormenta eléctrica! ¡Quedaran fritas! -

Lily revoleó los ojos dramáticamente mientras Audrey volvía a dejar caer su cabeza.

- Por favor, Jackie – la pelirroja también se puso de pie – Eso no es una tormenta eléctrica –

Jackie la observó recelosamente mientras tomaba las sales de un cajón y llevaba un bata de baño bajo el brazo.

- Nada me pasara por darme un baño – agregó frunciéndole el ceño. Nuevamente, fue obvio que no pudo mantenerse enojada con su amiga, menos aun cuando esta se encontraba tan atemorizada. Le sonrió y se acercó para darle un reconfortante abrazo – Tranquila, estaré bien. Te lo prometo, ¿si? –

Jackie asintió, no muy convencida. Lily le sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la habitación, camino al baño. La oji-gris se quedo mirando la puerta por un instante, desamparada, antes de que todo su cuerpo se tensara, producto de un trueno.

- Esto, Audrey… - dio un par de pequeños pasos en dirección a la rubia -¿Te importaría prestarme un ratito tu cama? -

La respuesta de Audrey fue hacerle un lugar, en cual Jackie rápidamente ocupó, su rostro aun perturbado.

- Gracias – se obligó a agradecer.

- De nada, - Audrey elevó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con lo de Hermione, quien había observado todo en silencio, algo confundida –Hey, Mione, ¿quieres una invitación para venir? –

Audrey sonrió lo más que pudo mientras Jackie asentía. La mueca constató de manera extraña con el cansancio de sus ojos.

- Oh… - Hermione se sorprendió - Pero, no entraremos….-

Audrey, con un simple movimiento y unas palabras inteligibles, hizo que la cama de Jackie se uniera a la suya.

- Ven, Mione, que no mordemos – agregó.

Hermione sonrió y revoleó los ojos.

- Más faltaría – replicó antes de deshacerse de sus sabanas y dirigirse hacia sus amigas. Artemisa salió de debajo de la cama y le siguió, de un ágil saltó subiéndose a la cama de Audrey.

Jackie la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó contra si a la vez que acariciaba su lomo. Complacido, el animal comenzó a ronronear. Aquel cálido sonido pareció tranquilizar a Jackie.

Otro trueno sacudió no solo el cielo, sino a la joven bruja, quien se encogió levemente en su lugar. Audrey dedicó una mirada cómplice a Hermione antes de ponerse a parlotear. Mione sonrió y se unió con falso entusiasmo a la conversación, esperando poder así distraer a Jackie, quien pronto se sumó.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente entre charlas y risas.

- Veo que estás mejor – Lily sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación luego de su baño.

Jackie sonrió algo avergonzada. La lluvia había aminorado, reflejo del nerviosismo de la joven.

- Lamento haberte despertado esta mañana, Lils - se disculpo, esta vez sincera.

Lily revoleó los ojos a modo de broma.

- No hay problema. Ese baño me vino de maravilla – replicó – Necesitaba un momento de relajación -

Una vez se vieron listas para afrontar el día, se dirigieron a la cálida sala común, dejando a Lily atrás, quien debía realizar sus responsabilidades como prefecta.

- Ya, tranquilo, pequeño – escucharon la cansada voz de Remus.

Curiosas, Jackie, Mione y Audrey le encontraron sentado en uno de los sillones escarlatas frente al fuego, Peter a su lado y Apolo en su regazo. El gato se debatía inquieto entre sus brazos, maullando quedamente de vez en cuando.

- ¡Apolo, sigues vivo! – fingió sorpresa Jackie mientras señalaba al animalillo con exagerado asombro en el rostro.

Remus elevó la vista y les sonrió mientras el trío tomaba lugar. Jackie se sentó en el apoya brazos del sillón y Audrey tomó lugar en el suelo, a sus pies. A Hermione no le paso por el alto que sus amigas intencionalmente dejaran el asiento junto a Remus vacio. Negó levemente para si, y tomó lugar.

- Deberías reservar eso para cuando James pueda oírte – respondió Remus.

Jackie rió de buena gana. Aparentemente, estaba de excelente humor. Parecía haber olvidado la tormenta por completo.

- Y hablando de James… – dijo – ¿Dónde está nuestro jugador estrella y su dama de compañía? –

Peter fue quien respondió.

- Deben de estar por bajar – se encogió de hombros, soltando un bostezo.

- Vaya – Audrey frunció levemente el ceño - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? -

- No hemos dormido bien – respondió Remus.

Mione y Audrey le echaron una mirada a Jackie, quien volvió a sonreír con inocencia.

- ¿De veras? ¿Por qué no? – inquirió.

- Aparentemente, Apolo le teme a los truenos. Ayer chilló toda la noche – Remus apretó los labios levemente ante el recuerdo - No pude dormir más de media hora sin que algún de sus maullidos me despertara –

- Algún hechizo podría haberlo calmado – replicó Hermione.

- No quería hacer pruebas sobre el gato – negó – No me habrá dejado dormir, pero no soy tan cruel –

- Es toda la culpa de Mione – sentenció Jackie maliciosamente - ¡Mira lo que le haces al pobre de Remus! - bromeo.

Remus revoleó los ojos mientras Mione buscaba como salir en su defensa.

- No es su culpa – sonrió a Jackie - La próxima vez cerrare las cortinas de mi cama y lanzare un hechizo silenciador –

- Vaya, Remus, ¿para que quieres cerrar las cortinas de tu cama y poner un hechizo silenciador? – se voltearon para ver como Sirius bajaba del dormitorio de los muchachos con James a su lado – Se me ocurren un par de ideas, pero, Moony, no te tenia entre esos –

- Cerdo – gruñó Jackie.

Sirius rió ampliamente mientras James sonreía de acuerdo con la joven. El primero se sentó junto a Audrey, mientras que el segundo se sentó juntó a Peter, en el otro respaldo del sillón.

- Pero sabes que este cerdo es tuyo, cariño – Sirius sonrió a Jackie – Puedes hacer con él lo que quieres, desde tocino hasta jugar en el fango –

Jackie fingió ignorarlo, no sin antes proporcionarle una patada.

- Oigan, ¿saben donde esta Lily?- inquirió James.

- Esto… ¿Realizando sus tareas de prefecta?- respondió Peter.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Oh, demonios! – se puso de pie de un salto y entregó a Apolo a James - ¡Yo también soy prefecto! -

Se dispuso a ir a realizar sus labores, pero la voz de Lily le detuvo.

- Tranquilo, Remus, que de eso precisamente ya me he encargado yo – Lily sonrió mientras se posicionaba juntó a Jackie, quien le había hecho un lugar.

Remus suspiró.

- Gracias, Lily. Te debo una –

La aludida solo sonrió antes de posar su atención en Apolo.

- Oh, mírate, pequeño ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –

- Estuvo muy ocupado anoche manteniéndonos despiertos -

James y Sirius dirigieron sus miradas hacia el inquieto gatito, el cual miraba alrededor con sus enormes ojos.

- ¿De veras? – inquirió James, sorprendido – Vaya, no lo escuché –

- Ni yo – agregó Sirius.

- Lo siento mucho, Moony - se disculpó el dueño del animal. Bajó la vista, frunciendo el ceño - ¡Gato malo! ¡Gato malo! – regañó con su índice en alto - ¡No tienes que despertar a Remus! –

Remus revoleó los ojos.

- Como si el animal te entendiera – suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, apoyando los pies sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que se encontraba frente a él.

- Él entiende todo, - James se envaró en su lugar solemnemente, lleno e orgullo, antes de bajar la vista a Apolo para sonreírle - Claro que si, claro que lo haces, mi pequeño genio – agregó con tono infantil mientras le rascaba la cabecita al felino.

Apolo, en respuesta, ladeó su cabeza sobre la mano del mago para comenzar a ronronear, aparentemente más calmado.

- Okey… - Lily carraspeó, extrañada -- Creo que ya es hora de bajar –

Asintieron en silencio y, antes de que ninguna pudiera siquiera hacer adema para ponerse de pie, Sirius se levantó del suelo de un salto.

- ¡Que bien! - sonrió ampliamente - Muero de hambre -

- ¿Tienen que hacer todo con nosotras? - preguntó Jackie con el ceño levemente fruncido,

- Claro que si – asintió el joven sin inmutarse - ¿De que otra manera podría vigilarte, sino, eh? –

Jackie revoleó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, seguida por Audrey, Lily, Hermione y los Merodeadores.

- No puedes vigilarme todo el día – señaló mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala común, seguida por sus amigas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros antes de poner ambas manos tras la espalda y caminar tras ellas casualmente.

- Tengo mis medios - replicó.

Jackie rió.

- Me imagino –

- No lo creo – contradijo él.

Jackie sonrió con malicia, sin dejar de andar.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues, espía numero uno, ¿dónde fui anoche? –

Sirius fingió pensárselo. Jackie rió triunfante.

- No saliste a ningún lado, cariño – respondió con naturalidad Sirius – Estuviste paseando por tu habitación… -

Y le dedicó una amplia e inocente sonrisa. Jackie parpadeó incrédula.

- No se si encontrar eso adorable o escalofriante... – murmuró Audrey por lo bajo, confundía.

- ¿Como…? ¡¿NI SE TE HABRA OCURRIDO SUBIR A NUESTRO CUARTO?! - Lily se mostró abiertamente escandalizada.

- No te alteres Lily – James pidió suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja –

- Saca la mano, Potter – gruñó la interpelada, asesinándole con la mirada.

El Cazador se encogió de hombros y retiró la mano, vencido.

- Lo tienes amaestrado, Evans – rió Sirius.

- Respeto sus peticiones - corrigió James.

- Y comienzo a apreciarlo… - agrego Lily bajo su respiración. Solo Hermione le oyó.

- Sirius no estuvo espiándoles. Créanme. Yo le hubiese acompañado de otra manera – James retomó la conversación – Ya quisiera él tener tanta suerte –

Las cuatro le dedicaron enfurruñadas miradas. Continuaron con su caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, charlando, bromeando y riendo entre las voces de los demás alumnos. Tomaron asiento en sus usuales lugares.

- Eh, Remus, abre los ojos – Sirius chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Remus, cuyos ojos se habían entrecerrado del cansancio.

- Estoy despierto, Sirius – respondió él.

- Si, despierto – se burló Sirius – Se te cierran los ojos. Apuesto lo que quieras a que caerás dormido durante la clase de Binns –

- Acepto la apuesto – intervino James antes de que Remus pudiera hablar – Moony es más fuerte que eso –

Ambos amigos intercambiaron competitivas miradas.

- ¿3 Galleons? – James sonrió con suficiencia.

Sirius silbó, asombrado. Luego, devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hecho – murmuró y entrelazo su mano con la del Cazador.

- Creo que Sirius ganará - agregó Peter, mirando de reojo al exhausto Remus, quien revoleó los ojos.

- No me dormiré....- replico - Estoy cansado, lo admito. Pero no me dormiré. Puedo manejar una noche sin sueño…-

- Una noche con poco sueño más otra si sueño alguno…- observo Sirius.

- Resistiré – se encogió levemente de hombro.

- Pues yo creo que no aguantaras, Remus – opinó Audrey, algo preocupada - Nadie puede aguantar tanto, y no te hace bien -

- ¡Bien dicho, amiga! – se sumó Jackie – No durará ni cinco minutos -

- Yo tengo fe en Remus - dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del joven, y varias sonrisitas divertidas por parte de sus amigas.

- Pues yo creo que aguantara un tiempo, - replicó Lily - pero debo admitir que hasta a mi me pesan los parpados durante esas clases -

- Bien, entonces… Peter, Audrey, Lily, Jackie y yo contra Jimmy y Mione - Sirius miró divertido a los dos últimos - Prepárense a perder, Señoritas -

- Veremos quien pierde, Sirius - dijo James.

Se miraron amenazadoramente entre ambos por un instante. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, James se sirvió algo de café. Se lo pasó a Remus.

- Tómatelo todo Moony - obligo James.

Remus miró la taza algo desconcertado mientras Sirius les observaba perplejo.

- ¡Eso es trampa, Potter! - rugió Jackie, estirándose sobre la mesa y quitándole a Lupin la taza de café.

- Nunca pusieron ninguna regla - recordó James tomando nuevamente la taza, pasándosela a un adormilado Remus.

Remus tomo un poco de café, evitando meterse en la riña mirando hacia otro lado. Sirius miró con recelo a James antes de tomar el plato de Remus,

- ¡Eh! – se quejó el joven Prefecto.

- Si tomas café, olvídate del chocolate. Eso si que no se vale – replicó Sirius alejando el palto repleto de galletas del alcance de Remus. Con un fluido movimiento, las metió en el bolsillo de su túnico.

Remus le miró con recelo.

- El chocolate sería como darle una poción energizante - opinó Peter.

- Yo quiero mis galletas - masculló por lo bajo el joven - Yo ni siquiera quise que hagan su estúpida apuesta –

Antes de que ninguno pudiera replicar, un fuerte aleto llegó a sus oídos. Elevaron la vista al cielo del Gran Comedor para encontrarse con varias lechuzas revoloteando sobre sus cabezas.

- El correo – canturreó Jackie.

Hermione vio como un par de lechuzas dejaban caer unos paquetes sobre los platos de James, Remus, Audrey y, para su sorpresa, sobre el suyo.

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado el Cap n.n.**_

_**Quería agradecerles de verdad todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que me dejaron con el capitulo anterior, espero que este tenga tanto éxito como el anterior :P.**_

_**Jajaja, bueno como siempre un gran agradecimiento a mi hermana Harisha, que me corrigió el Cap, como de costumbre, te quiero sissy :).**_

_**Bueno, este es un reglo de San Valentín para todos mis lectores, jajaja, que los quiero tanto n.n.**_

_**Ahora me voy a tener que poner a estudiar -.- para rendir unas materias que me quedaron en Febrero, pero en cuanto puedo me pongo a escribir de nuevo.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado el Capitulo :)**_

_**Para mi gatita y beba Boo, para que te encuentres bien donde quiera que estés…**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Besoos! **_

_**Ly Lupin :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: La apuesta

**Bueno antes de empezar el capitulo quería a agradecerles a todos por los 50 reviews que tenemos :D. **

**Así**** que de premio voy a hacer una clase de "Bonus". Ya se me ocurrirá algo jaja, pero prometo hacerlo :)**

**En fin, me dieron el mejor regalo de cumpleaños adelantado! ****Así que como agradecimiento les subo el capitulo nuevo ;) Espero que lo disfruten!**

_Capitulo 1__3:__** "La apuesta"**_

- El correo – canturreó Jackie.

Hermione vio como un par de empapadas lechuzas dejaban caer unos paquetes sobre los platos de James, Remus, Audrey y, para su sorpresa, sobre el suyo.

James prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su correspondencia para desgarrar con rapidez su envoltura, revelando un número de "El mundo de la Escoba". Le echó una superficial ojeada a sus páginas mientras, por otro lado, Remus, leía la carta que había recibido de parte de su madre. La leyó con tranquilidad antes de guardarla con cuidado en su tunica. Luego, fue por el paquete que acompañaba la carta y, sonriente, descubrió una familiar caja de la cual emanaba un hogareño aroma a chocolate.

Con grandes reflejos, Sirius le arrebató la caja.

- Dijimos que nada de chocolate - recordó mientras abría la tapa para revelar galletas de chocolates. Sonrió triunfante y colocó el paquete a su lado, lejos de las codiciosas manos de Remus.

- Pero… - Remus miró a su amigo con pesar antes de fruncirle el ceño.

- Te las devolveré más tarde, Moony. Lo prometo – juró Sirius.

Remus bufó fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Se recostó sobre la mesa, evitando mirarle.

- No te duermas, Moony - le susurró James dándole una leve palmadita en la espalda, quien gruñó en respuesta.

Audrey los miró divertida. Negó levemente con una sonrisa pendiendo de la comisura de sus labios. Luego, centró su atención en su propia correspondencia. Con cuidado comenzó a abrir su paquete. Tal y como Remus, había recibido una carta de su madre, acompañada de un par de dibujos infantiles, los cuales guardó en su mochila con una sonrisa. A Hermione no se le pasaron por alto.

- Son de Ciaran y Finian, mis hermanitos -explicó Audrey notando la mirada de su amiga – A veces me envían dibujos contándome que hicieron o están haciendo-

A Hermione le pareció de lo más tierno. Por otro lado, Jackie y Lily, acostumbradas a aquellas aburridas y casi diarias correspondencias se fijaron en la de Hermione.

- Vamos, Mione, - urgió la primera – abre tu paquete -

- ¿De quien es? - cuestionó Audrey.

- Quizás de algún admirador secreto - respondió Jackie echándole una rápida y significativa mirada a Remus. Le guiñó un ojo a Mione, quien se sonrojó levemente. La idea de que Remus le mandase algo causó que una pequeña sonrisa naciera en sus labios.

Intentando restarle importancia, miró hacia el remitente, curiosa. Después de todo, se preguntaba lo mismo que Audrey. Ella no conocía a nadie fuera de Hogwarts, por lo menos no en aquel tiempo. Se sorprendió al ver que era un paquete de parte de los O'Connor.

- Es de mis padres – respondió, desorientada.

Sus ojos picaron, pero Hermione no se preocupó. Sabía que no lloraría, más no pudo evitar sentirse tan conmovida. Aquella pareja debía amar a su Dina, su hija. A pesar de apenas conocerla, ya le envían correspondencia. Aunque no sabía de qué se trataba, se sintió enternecida por el amor tan puro que los O'Connor profesaban a su hija… o a ella.

Remus giró su cabeza sin levantarse ni un ápice de la mesa. Observó en silencio el dichoso paquete.

Mione, con un cuidado parecido al de Audrey, desgarró el papel para encontrarse con una carta, la cual guardo en su túnica para luego leerla y una…

- ¡Una cámara!- chilló eufórico Sirius como un niño en Navidad que jura haber visto a Santa. Le arrebató el objeto a Hermione de las manos (parecía ser que la palabra "permiso" no era parte de su vocabulario).

- ¡Sirius! – le reprendió Jackie, severa.

Más Sirius le ignoró. Para molestar a Remus, o tal vez porque era la victima más a su alcance, tomó una foto al somnoliento Prefecto sin su consentimiento (definitivamente, su vocabulario no era tan amplio).

- ¡Sirius! - se quejó escondiéndose entre sus brazos nuevamente.

El interpelado soltó una carcajada. James le sonrió.

- Gracias, Pad – agradeció ufano - El _flash_ lo debe haber despertado un poco mas-

Aquella certera sentencia hizo que una arruga surcara la frente de Sirius al fruncir su ceño. Receloso, le echó una mirada a Remus. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- Yo no lo veo muy despierto – respondió.

James miró a Remus, quien permanecía inmóvil con su rostro escondido.

- ¡No está dormido! – aseguró James - ¿Verdad que no, Moony? – y le codeó suavemente.

Remus solo respondió con un gruñido.

- Lo acabas de despertar- replicó Sirius.

- No es cierto -

- Claro que es cierto – zanjó Sirius antes de, sin previo aviso, tomarle con rapidez una foto a James. El Cazador parpadeó desorientado, y Sirius sonrió - Lo siento. Tu expresión era muy graciosa - rió.

James, aun algo cegado por el _flash_, le frunció el ceño.

- Ya basta, Sirius – intervino Jackie y, antes de que pudiera cobrarse su siguiente victima, le quitó la cámara de un manotazo.

Le tendió el objeto a Hermione, quien lo tomó bajo la ofendida mirada de Sirius.

- Gracias- sonrió Mione tomando el aparato con delicadeza.

- No hay de que – Jackie devolvió la mueca con encanto - Darle a Sirius una cámara es como darle una navaja a un mono – apretó los labios, pensante y nada convencida - Lo he dicho bien, ¿verdad? -

Remus dejo escapar otro gruñido a modo afirmativo mientras Lily asentía, orgullosa por el conocimiento de refranes _muggles_ que había transmitido a su amiga.

En el resto del tiempo que les quedo del desayuno los muchachos continuaron compitiendo sobre la apuesta. Desesperanzados al ver que ni con comida cerraban el pico, supieron que la discusión apasionada más amistosa sería peor en cuanto dejaran el Gran Comedor. Así fue. No cesaron de hablar de camino a clases.

- Parecen un par de viejas – se quejo Lily.

- Si no paran ya creo que los mateare – masculló Jackie mirando al los Merodeadores.

- No eres la única- gruñó Remus a su lado con queda voz antes de, harto, dejar a las chicas atrás para ordenar a Sirius y James que dejaran de una vez de hablar.

- Pobre Remus…- murmuró Audrey, volviendo a negar levemente.

Jackie revoleó los ojos.

- Sobrevivirá – replicó antes de sonreír con descaro a Hermione - ¿Has visto lo feliz que lo pusiste cuando dijiste que tenias fe en el?-

Hermione se puso a la defensiva al instante. Debería habérselo esperado…

- Solo me agradeció – replicó.

- Estoy segura de que no se dormirá, solo para mostrare lo fuerte que es - dijo Jackie divertida.

- ¡Ah! Eso seria muy tierno…- opino Audrey.

- Deberías cambiar nuestras apuestas entonces, ¿no creen? – agregó Lily.

- Eso parece - sonrío Jackie,

Las chicas continuaron charlando todo el resto del camino hasta la clase. Al llegar se ubicaron en sus lugares, y en unos pocos minutos el profesor Binns entró en la habitación, atravesando una de las paredes como el fantasma que era.

James, Sirius y Jackie apenas prestaron atención a la lección. Se la pasaban vigilando a Remus, esperando ver quien lograba ganar la apuesta. Lily y Hermione, más aplicadas, tomaban notas de lo que decía el Profesor, más no podían, de ves en cuanto, mirar hacia el joven Prefecto. Después de todo, ellas también habían apostado. Y Remus, por su parte, intentaba mantenerse despierto. Al principio de la clase había intentado prestar atención a Binns, más había comprobado que con el sueño que tenía le era imposible. Por ello, decidió utilizar sus pocas fuerzas en no pegar los ojos. Podía verse como Remus trataba de mantenerse despierto a toda costa. Hermione debía admitir que era bastante divertido de ver. Notaba como la cabeza y los parpados le pesaban de sobremanera, luchando contra la fatiga cambiando de posición constantemente.

Finalmente, logró su cometido. La campana sonó, anunciando el triunfo de James y Hermione y el fin de la apuesta y de la tortura de Remus

- ¡Eso! – exclamó feliz James - ¡En sus caras! -

Sirius le frunció el ceño, mientras Jackie, Lily, Audrey y Peter se entristecían al saber que pronto tendrían que despedirse de tres Galleons. El Cazador se volvió hacia su amigo para encontrarlo hecho un zombie, bajo la preocupada mirada de Hermione.

- Viejo… te ves fatal – informó James.

Remus le sonrió antipáticamente, apoyado contra una de las paredes de piedra. No creía poder mantenerse en pie por si mismo. James se puso a su lado.

- Ayúdame, Padfoot – pidió.

Sirius, extrañamente sin chistar, se colocó en el otro flanco de Remus. Ambos jóvenes pasaron los brazos de Remus sobre sus hombros.

- Estoy bien – se quejó Remus mientras observaba como voluntariamente Peter tomaba sus libros y los cargaba por él – No sean payasos –

- Estás muerto, Moony – replicó Sirius mientras comenzaba a andar.

- Te llevaremos a la habitación. Necesitas dormir un poco – James sonrió – Te lo ganaste –

- Pero… -

- Pero nada – el genio de Hermione pudo más que ella – Ve, Remus. Estar tan cansado te puede hacer mal. Diremos que te sentías mal y que te has ido a dormir. No es mentira –

- Dumbledore comprenderá – agregó James con tono cómplice.

Remus suspiró, pero decidió ceder.

- ¿Y es necesario que me lleven así? – se quejó – No estoy invalido. Puedo caminar, ¿saben? –

- Cállate o no te daré tus galletas – amenazó Sirius.

Sorprendentemente, la amenaza surtió efecto. Remus calló mientras sus amigos se lo llevaban. Las cuatro brujas observaron como los Merodeadores se alejaban montando una escena de lo más dramática.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin inconveniente alguno. Las chicas, luego de particular la escena merodeadora, se dirigieron a su próxima clase. Hermione como siempre hizo su mejor trabajo, y continúo mostrando que era una de las mejores en la clase. Les sorprendió levemente ver a Peter, James, Sirius en el salón.

- Alguien debe explicar a los Profesores por que el bueno de Remus no asistirá – suspiró James.

- Eso podríamos haberlo hecho nosotras – frunció levemente el ceño Jackie, no del todo convencida.

- Oh, ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes, Prongs? – bufó Sirius, quejumbroso.

Las horas volaron, y el día pasó como de costumbre, exceptuando quizás alguna disputa entre Sirius y James con Lily y Jackie. Pero, eso contaba dentro de un día común y corriente, y no solían durar más de unos minutos.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – apresuró Jackie haciendo gestos a sus compañeros al terminar su ultima clase diaria.

La tormenta aun ataca el castillo de Hogwarts, rugiendo por los pasillos y asomándose luminosa por lo ventanales. Eso explicaba, se dijo Hermione, el nerviosismo de su amiga.

- Oye, White, sabes que bajo las galerías no entran las tormentas, ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius mirando como la joven caminaba con rapidez.

Jackie se volteó y le dedicó una dura mueca.

- Nadie te obligaba a estar todo el día pegado a mi tunica – refunfuñó.

Sirius le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- No – coincidió – Pero me gusta estar bien pegado a tu tunica. Tengo mejor panorama. ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que tú figura se marca espléndidamente más cuando caminas ligero? –

Las mejillas de Jackie enrojecieron.

- ¡Cerdo! – gruñó mientras buscaba su varita.

Más por su amiga que por el Merodeador en si, Lily le tomó por la muñeca para detenerla.

- Jackie, Jackie, cálmate – pidió, tomándola por el brazo solo por si acaso (conociendo a su amiga, sabía que no tener una varita no seria algo que le impidiese influir daño) – Déjale. Sabes como es Black .

Jackie miró a los verdes ojos de Lily, y decidió hacerle caso. Asintió en dirección a la pelirroja antes de mirar a Sirius con destellantes ojos furiosos.

- Te detesto - dijo.

Sirius miró hacia uno de los ventanales y le señaló con su pulgar.

- ¿Mas que a las tormentas?- inquirió, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

Los ojos de Jackie se entrecerraron recelosos.

- Mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo-

- Del amor al odio hay un solo paso - citó el joven lanzándole un beso.

- Depende de que paso - puntualizó Lily.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Sigue siendo un paso - sonrío, guiñándole el ojo a su amada.

Jackie negó levemente con la cabeza antes de, bufando, continuar con su marcha hacia la sala común, seguida de sus compañeras. Sirius suspiró mientras les observaba alejarse.

- Se que algún día se dará cuenta de cuanto me quiere – aseguró sonriéndole sinceramente a James.

Su amigo se limitó a palmearle la espalda comprensivamente.

El resto de la tarde, los Gryffindors, como buenos leones, se la pasaron recostados en los escarlatas sillones de la sala común. Mientras sus compañeros conversaban animadamente, bromeando con la nueva cámara de Mione, esta última estuvo actualizándose en sus tareas.

- He-Hermione, no quieres descansar un poco. Llevas mucho tiempo entre esos… - Peter miro los libros asombrados- Librotes…-

No había cosa que le molestase más a Hermione que todos dejasen las cosas para último momento.

- No, gracias, prefiero terminar primero- respondió con cierta rudeza- Es solo que… detesto aplazar las cosas-

- No hay problema... Oye, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme luego con el ensayo de Transformaciones?- pregunto el joven con cierta timidez.

A Hermione no le agradaba mucho ayudar a Pettigrew. Conocía, seguramente más que nadie, a Peter Pettigrew. Sabía que dentro de él yacía un monstruo dormido, si es que ya no estaba despierto y simplemente se encontraba escondido. Más, al mirar a aquella figura inofensiva, no pudo más que, suspirando, aceptar.

Entre explicaciones y bromas, el tiempo pasó raudo. Por ello apenas notaron la oscuridad y tranquilidad del exterior. Fueron unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras de los dormitorios lo que los sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¡Pero si es nuestro bello durmiente! – exclamó James burlón al despeinado Remus que arrastraba los pies en su dirección.

Hermione se volteó para encontrarse con el merodeador, y no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisilla. Llevaba la túnica un poco arrugada, el cabello hecho un desastre y expresión adormilado. Mione lo encontró tierno…. Lo cual a Jackie no le paso por alto. Rápida como una cobra, materializó de la nada la cámara de Hermione y no tardó ni medio segundo en retratar al Prefecto.

Remus parpadeó un par de poder fijar sus cegados ojos en Jackie.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? - gimió.

Jackie no pudo evitar dedicarle una encantadora e inocente sonrisa a la vez que pestañeaba con coquetería.

- No pude resistirme – se excusó.

Hermione se dispuso a replicar, más fue interrumpida antes de formular palabra alguna.

- Aquí está – los ocho estudiantes se sobresaltaron al reconocer aquella voz.

Sobrecogidos, se voltearon para encontrarse con la Profesora McGonagall, quien los observaba parada en la entrada de la sala común con su típico porte recto. Detrás de sus gafas, sus ojillos se encontraban clavados en Hermione, quien se removió incomoda bajo su mirada.

- Srta. O'Connor – llamó - ¿Le importaría venir un momento conmigo? –

- Por supuesto que no, Profesora – balbuceó Hermione, algo confusa.

James y Sirius abuchearon bajo las miradas de Lily y Jackie, quienes pidieron silencio un par de codazos en los riñones de los muchachos. Observaron con curiosidad como la delgada mujer se alejaba acompañada por la tímida Hermione.

La muchacha le siguió por los oscuros y fríos corredores del castillo en silencio. No se atrevía a hablar, pues sentía la distancia que le separaba de quien tiempo atrás (o adelante) había sido su Profesora favorita. Mordió su lengua, tragándose la pregunta que quería escapar de su garganta; ¿Qué quería la McGonagall? Se obligó a ser paciente y permanecer callada. Después de todo, estaba más que segura que la mujer hablaría llegado el momento.

Tal y como lo había predicho, en cuanto se encontraron dentro del despacho de la Profesora, en el refugió de cuatro paredes y una puerta cerrada, McGonagall habló:

- Tomé asiento, por favor – indicó una silla frente a su escritorio.

Hermione obedeció mansamente mientras la mujer hacia lo propio. Bajó la vista a su regazo y fijo sus ojos en sus manos. Procuró no observarla, pues sabía con la mirada con la que se encontraría si llegaba a levantar la mirada de sus dedos.

- Srta. O'Connor, - McGonagall habló con severidad y con su ceño levemente fruncido – no he podido evitar notar que se ha ausentado a un par de clases –

Esperó a que la muchacha replicara o diera alguna estúpida excusa. Al ver que Hermione no parecía pensar ninguna de las dos, prosiguió.

- Tampoco se me ha pasado por alto que dichas ausencias casualmente coinciden en ocasiones con las de los alumnos Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew – los ojillos de Minerva brillaron tras sus anteojos con algo de recelo – Unos alumnos brillantes y populares, admitiré, más me temo que no la mejor de las compañías –

- Oh - Hermione comprendió al instante por donde iba – Oh, no. No es lo que usted cree, Profesora. No debo preocuparse por ello. Jamás me he considerado una persona influenciable –

McGonagall le estudió, aparentemente impasible, más la joven bruja notó como los tensos hombros de la mujer se relajaban levemente. Con su silencio, le invitó a continuar con su explicación. Hermione no vio otra salida que aceptar, resignada.

- No me he encontrado muy animada últimamente – respondió por lo bajo, casi esperando que la Profesora se perdiera de sus palabras – Los muchachos han intentado ayudarme en un par de ocasiones, es todo -

McGonagall perdió su mascara. Sus duras facciones se suavizaron, y no pude evitar dedicarla a aquella alumna una sonrisa benévola, por mínima que fuera.

- Ya veo – susurró algo pensativa.

Hermione asintió con un seco movimiento, nuevamente evitando mirarle. Fue el carraspeó de su Profesora lo que le hizo levantar la vista de sus manos.

- Pues, es mi deber, Srta. O'Connor, informarle que cualquier cosa que necesites, siempre puede acudir a mí – dijo, algo incomoda. No tenía idea porque, pero sentía un tierno afecto sobre aquella muchachita de enmarañada melena.

Hermione volvió a asentir, esta vez algo sobrecogida.

- Muchas gracias, Profesora – respondió.

McGonagall le dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa. A Hemione le picaron levemente los ojos al ver que, tal vez, no toda había cambiado. Ni ella ni McGonagall habían cambiado, y algo en su interior le decía que pronto recuperarían su antigua camarería.

Tan pronto como las facciones de la Profesora se habían suavizado, volvieron a endurecerse. Bajo la vista a un par de papeles en su escritorio, y lo estudio.

- Eso es todo, Srta. O'Connor – replicó, nuevamente severa – Lo ideal sería que pidiera a alguno de sus compañeros los apuntes de las clases a las que se ha ausentado –

- Ya lo he hecho, Profesora – respondió Hermione.

Definitivamente, a McGonagall le agradaba. No como varias de sus estudiantes, que parecían creer que solo tenía la cabeza para lucir bonitos peinados.

- Excelente – McGonagall asintió – Entones, no hay más que decir. Nos vemos mañana, Srta. O'Connor -

Hermione se despidió de la mujer, y se apresuró a volver a la sala común de los leones. Millones de veces se había paseado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y no temía a los oscuros rincones, o las respiraciones de los retratos, más se encontraba algo cansada y en lo único que pensaba era en su mullida cama.

**Bueno jaja, la carta la van a ver el capitulo que viene, así que no se impacienten.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Va dedicado a ustedes mis lectores, a mi hermana/editora jaja! Y bueno nada, como soy así como que muy buena (soy mas mala que Voldi u.u los hice esperar un montón :( mil disculpas u.u) aunque hoy sea mi cumple (28 -5 SI :D jaja! Mi día favorito después de navidad :D) les dejo un regalo a ustedes, my beloved readers (¿? Creo que esta bien, no se u.u) ;).**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**Ly Lupin ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Insinuaciones

**Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno acá estoy de vuelta. En fin, muchísimas gracias por todos los alerts, favoritos, reviews; en fin gracias por todo!**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Como siempre un agradecimiento a mi hermana Harisha, no sé qué haría sin su ayuda jaja!**

**Acá les dejo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

_Capítulo 14:__** "Insinuaciones"**_

Hermione caminó con paso firme, ignorando a los ruidosos alumnos que abundaban en los corredores de la escuela. Impropio de ella, arrastraba levemente los pies, cansada como estaba. No estaba muy segura porque, pero la rutina escolar le había agotado.

- ¡Mione! – llamo una familiar voz a sus espaldas.

La aludida se volteó para encontrarse con que Audrey corría en su dirección ligera.

- Veo que McGonagall ya te dejo libre – le sonrió ampliamente.

Hermione devolvió la mueca sin demasiado ánimo.

- Iba camino al Gran Comedor, ¿Quieres venir?-

- Pues, la verdad… - se lo pensó mejor. Si, estaba exhausta, pero acababa de percatarse que además estaba hambrienta. Como para zanjar el tema, su estómago rugió en respuesta. Hermione se ruborizó levemente – Te acompaño –

Audrey carcajeó por lo bajo antes de tomar a su amiga del brazo.

- Vamos entonces – respondió antes de ponerse a andar.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar.

- Y dime, - inquirió con ligereza la rubia mientras bajaba con calculada despreocupación las escaleras - ¿Qué quería McGonagall?-

- Simplemente se preguntaba porque me he ausentado tanto a clases - respondió con seguridad Hermione, como era propio de ella- Le explique lo que sucedió. Lo entendió-

Audrey asintió.

- La Profesora McGonagall es realmente severa, pero tiene un gran corazón. Es más comprensiva de lo que parece – explicó.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Ella bien lo sabía.

- Si, eso parece ser – se limitó a responder.

- Era de esperar que tomara cartas en el asunto. Estuviste ausentándote mucho a clases. Digamos que la ausencia de la chica nueva en la clase no pasa desapercibida- Audrey rió, contagiando levemente a Hermione.

Un leve barrullo llegó a sus oídos. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa en cuanto reconoció el familiar bullicio que siempre se alzaba sobre el Gran Comedor.

- Ya estamos… - susurró más para si.

- Así es – asintió Audrey antes de dedicarle una sonrisa llena de orgullo - Veo que ya estas comenzando a aprender los caminos –

Hermione respondió con una carcajada; realmente encontraba aquella sentencia algo ridícula.

En cuanto atravesaron las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, a Hermione realmente poco le costó encontrar a sus amigas. La centelleante melena pelirroja de Lily no era difícil de vislumbrar.

- Ya era hora de que ustedes dos aparecieran – les dio la bienvenida.

- Justo a tiempo para contarnos que es lo que McGonagall quería – sonrió ampliamente Jackie.

Hermione revoleó los ojos mientras, junto con Audrey, tomaba asiento. Estaba cansada, hambrienta, y no le apetecía repetirse. Por ello, optó por responder con una pregunta.

- ¿Los muchachos ya han cenado? – inquirió. La ausencia merodeadora era algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia pasaba inadvertida.

Los amigables semblantes de Lily y Jackie se volvieron muecas recelosas de entrecerrados ojos y apretados labios.

- Comieron a la velocidad de la luz y se fueron – respondió Lily.

- Ni siquiera nos dirigieron la palabra – agregó Jackie.

Audrey no pudo evitar carcajear mientras se servía una porción de humeantes papas horneadas.

- Sospecho – reprimió una divertida sonrisa.

- Algo traman – aseguró Jackie.

- Y no debe ser nada bueno – convino Lily. Luego se volteó hacia Hermione, quien también había apretado los labios en desaprobación - Nuestros _queridos _muchachos suelen hacer desastres por la escuela –

- Bromas – agregó Audrey, a quien el asunto más que molestarle parecía divertirle.

- Simplemente olvidémoslo - dijo Jackie con aires malhumorados, acompañando su (básicamente) orden con un brusco movimiento de mano - No se merecen nuestra atención-

Concluida la cena, no les quedo más a las cuatro brujas que subir a su habitación, donde Hermione se encontró con una hambrienta Artemisa. Mientras sus compañeras se preparaban para descansar, alimentó a su impaciente mascota, la cual tras devorar su comida se recostó sobre el regazo de su ama, ronroneando satisfecha.

Al dirigir su vista hacia su mesilla de luz, encontró la carta que había recibido de parte de los O'Connor. Se recostó sobre su cama y tomándola, comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Cómo te trae Hogwarts? ¡Aquí nos morimos por que lleguen las vacaciones! ¡Ya queremos tenerte en la casa! Tan ansiosos estamos que nos tomamos el atrevimiento de encargarnos de tu habitación. Espero eso no te moleste. Claro que cuando llegues, podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella. Bien sabes que todo se arregla con un movimiento de muñeca y las palabras indicadas._

_Oh, sí. Como veras, te teníamos una pequeña sorpresa. Esperamos que la cámara sea de tu agrado. Será por mi complejo obsesivo de las compras, ¡pero en cuanto la vi no pude evitar comprártela!_

_Esperare ansiosa tu respuesta. ¡Y a ver si tu si nos contestas las cartas! Dorian apenas le presta atención ya y prácticamente responde monosílabos. Si es que se digna siquiera a hacerlo…_

_Te amamos._

_Mamá y papá._

_PD: Te gusta el color lavanda, ¿Verdad?"_

Hermione terminó de leer la carta con una leve sonrisa en su cara. De verdad esta pareja amaban mucho a sus hijos.

Guardo el retazo de papel en el cajón de su mesilla y busco algo con lo que poder responder. Tomando pluma y tinta, comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

"_Queridos mamá y papá,"_

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al dirigirse a los O'Connor como sus padres, más procuró ignorar la sensación. Continuó con su respuesta;

"_Me encuentro bien, gracias a Dios. ¿Qué tal ustedes? Hogwarts es precioso en verdad, es mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Supongo que no por nada debe ser uno de las mejores escuelas de hechicería, ¿verdad? La gente ha sido muy amigable. No solo los alumnos se han portado extraordinariamente conmigo, sino también los profesores. _

_Sobre la habitación no se preocupen, estoy segura que es preciosa; y en cuanto a la pregunta, si me gusta el color lavanda. Les agradezco inmensamente la cámara, ¡muchísimas gracias! Ya he comenzado a utilizarla, así que luego les mostrare todas las fotos que hemos sacado con mis amigos._

_Saludos._

_Hermione"_

Releyó la carta un par de veces, no del todo convencida. Suspiró antes de decidir no ser capaz de redactar algo mejor. Dobló con cuidado el pergamino antes de guardarlo en un sobre que dejó sobre su mesa de luz. Más tarde se encargaría de ir enviar su respuesta.

Cambió rápidamente su túnica por su pijama, y, despidiéndose de sus amigas con un simple "Buenas noches", se fue a dormir.

Lo primero que oyó la mañana siguiente fue a Jackie, quien la despertó llamándole y sacudiéndole suavemente.

- Ya estoy despierta – se quejó Mione a la vez que se incorporaba.

Entre bostezos, lo primero que notó fue que la lluvia no había dado tregua en toda la noche; aunque con menos ímpetu, aun azotaba su ventana.

Aprovechando que Jackie se encontraba muy ocupada despertando a una soñolienta Audrey y que Lily se encontraba ausente, Mione aprovecho para tomar el baño primera.

- Buen día – saludo mientras salía del baño una vez terminada su rutina diaria.

Las respuestas fueron solo bostezos, cosa que arrancó a Hermione una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Lily? – inquirió.

- Abajo seguramente – respondió Jackie mientras se disponía a apropiarse del baño – Ya sabes, cumpliendo sus deberes de Prefecta -

Audrey bufó desde su cama, aun no del todo despierta.

- ¿Te molestaría esperarnos, Mione? – inquirió.

- Claro que no – negó.

Tomó asiento en su cama y miró la tenaz lluvia. Solo entonces recordó la carta que había escrito la noche anterior. Bajó la vista para posar sus ojos en el sobre. Recordando la respuesta que había confeccionado, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más duraría la tormenta. A menos que menguara, le sería imposible enviar la correspondencia. Solo esperaba que la Sra. O'Connor no estuviese esperando ansiosa junto a la ventana, atisbando el horizonte en busca de alguna lechuza.

Una vez que las tres estuvieron listas, bajaron rápidamente al Gran Comedor donde se encontraron con Lily. Como de costumbre, la pelirroja les había reservado un lugar.

La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes dignos de ser mencionados, hasta aburrida y deprimente por las constantes precipitaciones. Pronto las jóvenes se encontraban en su habitación realizado tareas, o simplemente relajándose, a excepción de Audrey quien se estaba preparando para salir. Hermione la observaba con curiosidad sobre sus libros.

- No puede hacerlos entrenar con esta tormenta - masculló Jackie, mordisqueando su pluma a la vez que observaba de reojo a Audrey desde su cama, rodeada de libros y pergaminos.

Audrey suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Es el capitán, y tenemos partido pronto - replicó la joven – No me fascina volar bajo la lluvia, pero debemos entrenar -

- Estás demente- sentenció Jackie.

Hermione permaneció callada, sin poder dejar de observar a Audrey. Haría unas horas que se había enterado que Audrey pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch y aun no se lo podía cree. Y no solo era una jugadora más, sino una bateadora. La tierna y suave Audrey, una temida bateadora. Increíble.

Audrey negó en dirección a la morocha.

- Nos vemos luego - se despidió mientras salía de la habitación.

Aparentemente incapaces de hacer otra cosa, los ojos de Hermione siguieron a la rubia hasta donde pudieron. Luego se volteó hacia sus amigas.

- ¿Cuándo será el partido? - inquirió.

- En un par de semanas – respondió Lily bastante ausente mientras releía los ingredientes de una poción – Gryffindor contra Slytherin-

- No sé para qué tanto entrenamiento, estoy segura de que ganaremos de todas maneras- murmuró Jackie mientras retomaba su trabajo.

Tras ese comentario todas volvieron a las tareas que estaban realizando. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, y la tormenta finalmente dio tregua. Jackie se echó una siesta, finalmente relajada. Lily y Hermione, por su parte, continuaron trabajando en sus ensayos.

- Iré a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca – informó Mione mientras se ponía de pie, estirando sus acalambrados músculos. Miró a Lily - ¿te traigo alguno?-

Lily negó con una sonrisa.

- No, pero gracias, Hermione – replicó.

Hermione dejó la habitación.

- Ni yo trabajo tanto – se dijo para si Lily a su marcha, divertida.

Hermione caminó por los desiertos pasillos. A esas horas, solo algunos alumnos se dedicaban a no descansar cómodamente en las salas comunes o las habitaciones. Al caminar, reconoció algunos rostros, los de sus nuevos compañeros de clases, a los cuales saludo con una cordial "Hola".

La húmeda biblioteca le dio su familiar bienvenida. El sonido de hojas pasándose y plumas garabateando, y el aroma a libros viejos y pergaminos nuevos le arrancó una sonrisa. Eso era algo que no había cambiado (¿o no querría decir "cambiaría" tal vez?). Lo agradecía. Siempre se había sentido muy a gusto en la biblioteca.

Con lento andar, casi saboreando la sensación de estar en un refugio del tiempo, busco entre los viejos libros apilados en los estantes lo necesario para su ensayo. Muy a su pesar, eligió dos libros y los tomó para dirigirse hacia el escritorio de una más joven Sra. Pince. Lamentaba no haber llevado consigo un par de pergaminos y una pluma. Le hubiese agradado poder realizar su trabajo allí.

Con sendos libros en sus manos, se dispuso a dar su camino de vuelta. Encontró los pasillos algo vacíos, y más calurosos, claramente la primavera comenzaba a florecer. Por una de las amplias ventanas, pudo ver que las grises nubes de tormenta lentamente se disipaban para dejar al descubierto un azulado anochecer. Abrazando contra su pecho los libros con fuerza, aceleró el paso pensando en la cálida salida común.

Pronto atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda. En la repleta sala común, crepitaba un hogareño fuego en la chimenea. La calidez del ambiente le hizo comprender porque la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil se había refugiado y amontonado en sus respectivas salas.

Hermione se abrió paso con agilidad entre los jóvenes. En su camino, entre la multitud, pudo reconocer a Remus y Sirius jugando al ajedrez mágico. El primero fruncía levemente el ceño, concentrado, mientras el segundo, repantigado en su asiento, sonreía con superioridad. No muy lejos, Peter les observaba con poco interés. La imagen trajo al rostro de Hermione una pequeña sonrisilla. Tiempo atrás, había visto a unos adultos Remus y Sirius jugando al mismo juego con las mismas expresiones en Griummauld Place. Había sido una de las pocas veces que les había visto divertirse libre de preocupaciones, disfrutando de una efímera paz. Echándoles una última mirada, Mione retomó su camino.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, solo para encontrarse con Lily y Jackie parloteando tiradas en la cama de la morena. Bueno, la primera realizando la mayor parte del trabajo en realidad. Jackie parecía estar a punto de caerse dormida de un momento a otro. Hermione les sonrió ampliamente antes de dirigirse hacia su cama para poder terminar su trabajo.

Leyó y, tomando su pluma, comenzó a garabatear en su pergamino. Pronto sintió como algo pequeño y cálido se acodaba junto a sus costillas. Miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con Artemisa, quien ya roncaba entre satisfechos ronroneos. Acarició con ternura tras sus orejas antes de volverse hacia su trabajo.

Trabajo arduamente sin fijarse en el tiempo ni en la rutina de sus compañeras.

- Mione - llamó Lily con un susurro.

Hermione elevó la vista y alzó las cejas en muda pregunta. Lily le observaba con sus verdes ojos parada desde la puerta del baño. En su cama, tapada hasta la coronilla, Jackie dormía profundamente.

- ¿No crees que es hora de un descanso? – preguntó la pelirroja – Se te quemará el cerebro.

Hermione sonrió levemente, entre divertida y avergonzada.

- Aun no he terminado – respondió.

Lily miró de reojo el trabajo.

- Pero estás por acabarlo, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió. Lily sonrió en respuesta.

- Entonces puedes tomarte un descanso – decidió.

Hermione bajo su vista para observar su ensayo. No estaba acostumbrada a posponer las cosas, pero como bien había dicho Lily, su tarea estaba casi terminada. Un descanso breve no le haría mal, ¿verdad?

Como si pudiera oler su inseguridad, Lily agregó;

- Además, pronto será hora de cenar. Podrás terminarlo luego de comer.

Hermione suspiró hondamente antes de que la comisura de sus labios se curvaran levemente.

- Está bien – decidió.

Lily sonrió ampliamente.

La cena transcurrió con natural normalidad, lo que por supuesto significó que Jackie y Sirius se la pasaron discutieron por algo que Hermione aún no comprendía del todo mientras el resto le miraba con divertidas o irritadas miradas. Luego, como de costumbre, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor para pasar algo de tiempo y finalmente acostarse y recibir un merecido descanso. Hermione se arropó entre sus frazadas, y suspiró conforme mientras Morfeo le acunaba entre sus brazos con rapidez.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño a la molestia en su mejilla. Dio una vuelta en la cama, llevándose consigo las frazadas. Suspiró contenta, viéndose en paz, antes de volver a sentir una cosquilleó, esta vez en su nariz. Gruñó por lo bajo, murmurando ininteligiblemente unas quejas débiles. La respuesta fue un maullido, y más láminas en el rostro.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, intentando poder atisbar algo con la tenue luz que se colaba de entre las persianas. Un par de enormes y felinos ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Artemisa volvió a maullar, demandante.

Hermione bostezó antes de estirar la mano y comenzar a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, sonriendo adormilada. Artemisa se inclinó sobre la caricia, ronroneando satisfecha.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- inquirió con un susurro.

La gatita continúo ronroneando, refregándose contra su dueña, demasiado ocupada como para prestarle atención siquiera.

Ahogando otro bostezo, Hermione se incorporó en la cama, y miró alrededor. Lily, Audrey y Jackie aun dormían plácidamente en sus camas. Con lentitud y silencio, Hermione se levantó de la cama con Artemisa en brazos. Al parecer, su mascota no le había despertado para que le alimentara, pues aún quedaba algo de comida en su plato.

- Solo me despertarse para que te consintiera, ¿eh? – le reprochó al animal, que respondió con un contento maullido. Hermione negó para si con ligera desaprobación.

Viendo que aún era temprano como para desayunar, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que no valiera la pena volver a acostarse, Mione dejar a las Bellas Durmientes y aprovechar el tiempo productivamente. Con Artemisa siguiéndole con el rabo en alto, se cambió y bajo a la sala común. No le sorprendió encontrarla casi decortica. Un par de alumnos se encontraban en un rincón escribiendo lo que parecía ser un ensayo que habían dejado para último momento, y otro grupo por allá parecía encontrarse estudiando.

Hermione ocupó un sillón junto a un amplio ventanal. Artemisa se acurrucó a su lado hecho un ovillo, ronroneando. Hermione acarició su pelaje antes de sonreírle al paisaje del suave sol matinal elevándose sobre el Lago. Luego, se volvió hacia el libro que traía consigo, y lo abrió para comenzar la lectura.

No sintió el tiempo pasar, ni cuando Remus se le acercó sigiloso por detrás para inclinarse en el respaldo del sillón.

- _Bonjour,_ Hermione – le saludó.

Hermione dio un involuntario salto en su lugar, tomada por sorpresa. Se volteó para encontrarse con los sonrientes ojos avellanados del muchacho. ¿Cómo era que no le había escuchado acercarse? ¿Y por qué francés? Oh, si. Mione se abstuvo de golpearse la frente con la mano. Claro. Supuestamente había estudiado en Beauxbatons.

- _Bonne journée_, Remus – le devolvió la mueca, haciéndose a un lado mientras cerraba el libro y tomaba a Artemisa para acomodarla en su regazo.

Remus tomó asiento en el lugar que Hermione le había dejado.

- Me sorprende verte despierta tan temprano.

- Oh. Artemisa me despertó – respondió. Bajo la mirada a Artemisa, quien desvergonzadamente se dejaba acariciar como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Remus rió y acarició la cabecilla del animal.

- Es bueno saber que no soy al único al que no dejan dormir – bromeó, y agregó dedicándole una mirada a Artemisa - Aparentemente, su hermano es tan activo como su pequeña hermana.

- Oh no, no me digas que Apolo no volvió a dejarte dormir…

Remus dejó escapar una suave carcajada bajo la culpable mirada de Hermione.

- No te preocupes, esta vez dormimos perfectamente los dos- respondió, luciendo una de sus amables sonrisas.

Hermione sonrió, mirando esa sonrisa que tan familiar le era y tan linda le parecía. Remus al notar que era observado comenzó a sentir calor en el rostro, por lo que se aclaró la garganta, logrando el efecto que buscaba. Hermione rápidamente desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

- Esto, ¿quieres bajar a desayunar?- ofreció mientras se levantaba velozmente y le tendía una mano.

Hermione observó su mano con un leve rubor.

- Claro – respondió antes de enredar sus dedos entre los de Remus con algo de torpeza y ponerse de pie.

Artemisa bufó molesta en cuanto el gesto le hizo terminar al suelo. Elevó la vista hacia la pareja con irritación. Hermione rápidamente se soltó de Remus para acuclillarse y cargar al animal entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento, pequeña- se disculpó.

Artemisa no pareció aceptar la disculpa hasta que Hermione acarició detrás de su oreja y, dándole un pequeño beso en el hocico, le acomodó sobre uno de los sillones, donde se ovilló y comenzó a ronronear. Hermione se volteó hacia Remus, quien le esperaba con una leve sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Vamos?

Remus asintió levemente y se encaminó hacia el retrato. Hermione lo siguió rápidamente, ubicándose a su lado. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, o eso pensaban.

- Buen día, Remus- saludo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con Sir Nick, el fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Hola, Sir Nicholas, no le había visto - respondió el joven volteándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sir Nicholas la devolvió antes de notar junto a Remus a Hermione.

- Oh, Remus, ¿quién es la encantadora joven que te acompaña? – inquirió dedicándole a Hermione una galante inclinación que le costó que la cabeza se le callera sobre el pecho.

Muy a pesar de si, Hermione hizo una mueca. Estaba familiarizada con Sir Nicholas, pero eso no quitaba lo desagradable de ver las entrañas de su cuello.

- Le presentó a Hermione O'Connor. Es nueva, apenas lleva unos días en Hogwarts. Hermione, él es Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor - presento Remus.

- Oh, sí, había oído de una estudiante nueva. Un placer – Sir Nicholas acomodó su cabeza en su lugar, entre divertido y avergonzado.

- Igualmente – agregó Hermione, obligándose a sonreír.

- Espero que estés cómoda, querida. Ya verás que Hogwarts es una escuela realmente acogedora – agregó Nicholas con un leve retintín orgulloso.

- Gracias Sir Nicholas, hasta ahora he tenido muy buenos momentos- respondió con una sonrisa.

Sir Nicholas sonrió desvergonzadamente y les dedico a ambos una mirada cómplice.

- Me imagino – les guiñó un ojo.

Remus y Hermione se tensaron a la vez, sus mejillas encendiéndose.

- N-No es… - Remus tartamudeó.

Sir Nicholas le interrumpió levantando una mano, carcajeando.

- Oh, Remus, no es necesario – dijo divertido a la vez que daba media vuelta y se alejaba riendo por lo bajo.

Dejando atrás a unos incomodos Remus y Hermione. Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, antes que el primero murmurara;

- Y… ¿aún tienes hambre? – ofreció con timidez.

Hermione asintió, incapaz de encontrar su voz.

- Aunque he de admitir que ver las… entrañas de Sir Nicholas han quitado el apetito - comento con voz algo débil.

Remus se giró a verla con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- No es agradable, pero no lo ha hecho adrede – respondió – Debe ser difícil mantener la cabeza en su lugar estando medio degollado.

Hermione se obligó a corresponder la mueca, sintiendo su rostro arder.

Reanudaron la marcha en un tieso silencio. Mientras caminaban, Hermione pensaba en lo que había dicho Sir Nicholas. Analizándolo, noto que a decir verdad, si había pasado buenos momentos junto a Remus… bueno había pasado mucho tiempo junto a él.

Le observó desde el rabillo del ojo, estudiándole. Remus caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, por su concentrada expresión seguramente sumido en sus pensamientos. A Hermione le hubiese encantado poder entrar en su mente unos segundos, saber que pensaba, que sentía.

Bueno, ella por su parte no podía negar cierta atracción. Sus mejillas se encendieron con más intensidad debido a aquel pensamiento, y no pudo evitar mirar el suelo con bochorno. Si bien seguía comportándose como el Profesor Lupin, este Remus era más feliz, más relajado, más seguro de sí mismo. Y eso le gustaba. La manera en la que actuaba junto a sus amigos, la amable forma en la que las trataba a las chicas, en la que la trataba a ella, su afable y maduro carácter.

Aunque no encontraba razón para la supuesta atracción que Remus sentía hacia ella. No era una experta en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, pero ya más de una vez le habían insinuado que el muchacho se había mostrado interesado en ella. Bueno, el propio Remus se lo había insinuado de hecho, pero eso no quería decir… bueno si, tal vez si quería decirlo. Merlín, definitivamente debería haber gastado algo menos de su tiempo en viejos libros y algo más en modernas revistas tontas.

Al llegar frente a la gran puerta de roble Remus dejo pasar primero a Hermione galantemente, detalle que le pareció de lo más caballeroso y encantador. Caminando seguida del joven se ubicaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era increíble la diferencia que hacia la escases del cuerpo estudiantil; si repleta de alumnos el Gran Comedor parecía enorme, con apenas un par de muchachos ocupando las mesas, parecía titánico.

- Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano - observó Hermione, mirando alrededor.

- Mejor, pocas veces se puede comer con tanta tranquilidad - respondió Remus cogiendo un pedazo de tarta de arándanos – Hay veces que los muchachos comen tan rápido que terminan indigestados y no me dejan terminar mi plato.-

Hermione rio levemente mientras se servía una taza de té.

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna en el resto del desayuno. Parecían temerosos de romper el silencio sepulcral que tan repentinamente se había plantado entre los dos. Hermione se preguntó cómo era posible que un simple comentario hubiera podido desembocar en tanto.

Finalmente, Remus carraspeó, llamando su atención. Hermione levantó la vista de su taza. El muchacho le miró de reojo, tal vez arrepentido.

- Y… - aventuró, evidentemente nervioso y tenso - ¿Qué me dices de lo que Sir Nicholas ha dicho?

**Espero que les haya gustado, ando inspirada últimamente así que espero no tardar tanto como esta vez, este capítulo me trajo demasiados problemas.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Ly Lupin.**


End file.
